From Romeo and Juliet
by kAekO-x3
Summary: Kagome is the average geek. At her new school, there is the annual Romeo and Juliet play. Kagome gets the part of Juliet and somehow, Inuyasha gets the part of Romeo... This is only the start because from Romeo and Juliet... There's something more.
1. First Day of School

Hello everyone! I'm back again with another story! I'm really sorry for not having to update my other two stories in a LONG time but I'm having a writer's block and instead, thought of a new story idea! It's my first Inuyasha story but I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

From Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 1 – First Day of School

**RIIIINNNGGGGGGG**!

The teenager's eyes shot open at the alarm clock, groaning at the thought of the first day of school entering her head. _Scratch that. The first day of a NEW school. This is just great._

She stopped her alarm clock from giving her a bigger headache and slowly lifted herself from her warm bed. Slower if possible, she dragged her feet to her bathroom to get ready for the day. In the shower, she hummed a familiar tune to herself. Ten minutes later, she got out and dried herself off. She stood in front of the mirror and tied her shiny, raven hair high up into its usual ponytail. She wore comfortable, loose jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Putting on her thick glasses, she grabbed her school bag and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Kagome dear. Are you ready for your first day at your new school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

The teenager, Kagome, resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mom. "Yes Mama."

"I'm sure you'll like your new school Kagome. Now hurry along, you don't want to be late and make a bad first impression!"

Kagome smiled at her mom and nodded. "Okay. Bye Mama, tell Souta and Grandpa I said bye!"

"Bye dear!"

With a wave to her mom, Kagome rushed out the door and the fresh morning air hit her face. Pulling her jacket around her a little tighter, she continued to walk to her new school.

At another place, the alarm clock rang annoyingly. **RIIINNNGGGGGGGGG**!

A hand shot out from underneath the blanket and smashed the clock to pieces. Grumbling, the boy got out from bed. Taking a quick shower, he got dressed for school in a matter of minutes. He wore baggy black jeans and a red muscle shirt with a black jacket to match. Combing his shiny silver hair, he hurried up and ran out of his room.

From where he was, he slid down the banister, yelling at the same time. "GET MY BAG MYOGA!" When he landed, the servant called Myoga threw the bag to his master and got out of the way. When the teenager ran out the door, Myoga called out, "GOODBYE MASTER INUYASHA!" He saw Inuyasha give him a wave and then closed the door.

Inuyasha jumped inside his silver BMW convertible and started the engine to drive to school.

Kagome arrived at her new school within fifteen minutes. _Tokyo High… Sigh… Here I go_.

She walked around the school, trying to find the office when all of a sudden, bumped into someone. She fell to the ground, dropping her bag.

The two yelled at the same time.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

From the ground, Kagome lifted her head at the masculine voice and found herself staring at bright amber eyes, piercing back at her. _Huh? Amber?_

She lifted herself from the floor, grabbing her bag at the same time and dusted herself off.

"Well?" Said the boy.

"Well what?" She said annoyed.

"Aren't you gonna apologize for bumping into me wench?" He replied.

Kagome widened her eyes at the boy's choice of words. "Hey! I'm not a wench you jerk! And you happened to bump into me so I think you should be the one to apologize!"

Inuyasha stared at the girl in surprise. No one spoke to him that way except maybe his stupid half-brother. Glaring harder, he crossed his arms stubbornly. _Who does this girl think she is!_ He looked her over and saw that he's never seen her around school before. _Keh. Must be new. Stupid girl. She's not even pretty with those thick glasses and clothes._

In all honesty, the girl who stood in front of him, fuming, wasn't that much to look at. Her raven hair was held up to a ponytail and her outfit hid any curves she might have.

Kagome looked at the boy staring at her in thought. _What's wrong with this jerk! First he yells at me, and then he's just looking at me weird._ Getting into her thoughts, she wondered off to how good looking this guy really was.

He had long, flowing, silver hair and the strangest colored eyes of amber. He wore a black hat that matched nicely with his jacket and jeans. And his red muscle shirt showed off his abs nicely. _Wow this guy is really hot…_

At that thought, Kagome shook her head. _Get a grip Kagome!_

At her movement, Inuyasha smirked. "Like what you can't have?" He sneered.

Kagome snapped her head up at his voice and glared at him. "Ugh, get over yourself." Then, she walked away from him.

Inuyasha, again surprised by her actions, stood there with his mouth open, dumbfounded.

Kagome continued to look for the school office but couldn't help to think back about a certain tempered boy again. "Agh! That arrogant, self-centered, jerk!"

For the second time that day, she bumped into someone else. However, this time, before she fell, the person had caught her arm and helped her up. "Are you all right Miss?" The person asked.

Kagome looked up and saw a warm pair of violet eyes staring back at her with kindness. She saw that he had his dark hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

"I-I… I mean… Yes, I'm fine, thank you. And I'm sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't watching where I was going and…"

The violet-eyed boy stopped her from talking. "It's quite alright. Happens all the time." He teased lightly. "I haven't seen you around school before, are you new?"

Kagome blushed lightly and the kind boy and answered him. "Yes. I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet someone nice around here."

The boy looked at her in confusion before taking her hands in his, making her blush harder. "I see… Well Lady Kagome, I am pleased to meet you. I am known as Miroku Houshi."

Kagome looked at him strangely before taking her hand back from him. "Um… Could you help me find the school office? I'm kind of lost."

Miroku smiled at her and nodded. "How about I take you there myself Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at the nice boy and accepted. "Sure, that'd be great."

They stopped walking in front of the office. "Thank you Miroku for helping me. I really appreciate it."

Miroku smile grew bigger and put his hand on her backside. Slowly, it traveled lower until it reached its destination.

Kagome's eyes widened and out of instinct, slapped him in the face, yelling, "PERVERT!"

Miroku drew back his hand in an instant, rubbing his red cheek. "Ah, it was worth it…" He started to walk away muttering to himself and Kagome just stared at him. _School hasn't even started yet and I have just met the two strangest guys in this school… It's gonna be a long day…_

Kagome went into the office to receive her schedule and headed towards her first class. _Science… Oh great…_

In class, Kagome took a seat in the front, not paying attention to anyone else. Without a teacher yet, the whole class was absolutely crazy. She sat there quietly to herself and until she recognized a certain silver at the corner of her eyes. Not bothering to look, she focused her attention to the teacher that just arrived.

An old woman entered the classroom. She sighed at the idea of the first day of school and cleared her throat. "All right! Settle down class. My name is Kaede and I will be your science teacher for this year."

The class groaned, but sat in their seats anyway.

Half an hour into class later, people were fast asleep.

"Now! I will assign a project for you and a partner which will be due by the end of this month."

Everyone started to complain. A voice in the back was heard. "Hey old hag, who's picking partners?" Kagome turned her head towards the voice as well as everyone else and she saw that it was the silver-haired boy she bumped into that morning.

Kaede, knowing Inuyasha's reputation with teachers just let it go and answered him. "I will be picking your project partners Mr. Taisho, don't you worry."

"Keh."

Kaede started to read off names together. "Ah, Mr. Taisho. You will be with Kikyo."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Miroku and Sango." A loud groan was heard in the middle of the room. "You know you want me Sango dearest." Then a loud smack was heard followed by a scream. "PERVERT!" Snickers were heard throughout the class. Everyone already knew of Miroku's behavior towards girls. But they also knew of Miroku favorite girl to touch, who happened to be Sango.

Kaede shook her head. "Kagome and Kouga. Rin and Ayame. Hojo and Ayumi. Eri and Yuka…"

While Kaede continued to name partners for the project, Kagome was wondering who Kouga was. When she looked behind her, she saw the silver-haired guy the teacher referredto as Mr. Taisho, and the girl Kikyo, making out in the back. She immediately turned towards the front again. _He has a girlfriend… They're gonna have fun working on the project… Sigh… But what am I upset about? I could care less if he has a girlfriend or not._

Still, there was a small pulled on her heart and she decided to ignore it.

_Miroku must be some kind of pervert to have touch that girl for her to smack him that hard…_

"All right class. Get with your partners and start to discuss your project."

Kagome had no idea who Kouga was so she just sat there, feeling stupid.

Kouga looked around the room and looked for a girl named Kagome. He noticed one girl in particular, remained at her seat and assumed it was his partner. _Hmm looks like I got paired up with some kind of geek. Oh well, less work for me._

He walked over to where Kagome was and sat down next to her.

Kagome was surprised to see a very good-looking guy walking over to her, much less sit next to her. His black hair was held back to a high ponytail and he had piercing blue eyes that made her shudder. All in all, he was hot.

He gave her a nice smile and said, "Are you Kagome?"

Kagome still couldn't get over her shock and gaped at him. Kouga raised an eyebrow and tried again. "Uh… Hello?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and blushed, embarrassed. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Flashing another one of his charming grins, he replied, "Nah it's alright. I get those all the time," He joked.

Kagome smiled at him. "So… Are you Kouga?"

He smirked. "Do you see anyone else coming to talk to you about the project?" Somehow, his tone of voice seemed light and teasing so she didn't take any offense.

"Oh right… I'm sorry. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand for him. Kouga took her hand and kissed the top of it. Kagome blushed. She took her hand back slowly and started to talk about the project. "So for the project…"

Kouga looked thoughtful. "How about your place after school?"

"Mine? Oh. Um okay I guess."

"Is it a problem? Because if it is, then we could…"

Kagome shook her head. "NO! I mean… No, it's not a problem. My mom, brother, and I just moved in with my grandpa so we're just settling in. But don't worry, it's not a problem at all."

Kouga gave her that grin again that made her feel weird. "Great. I'll meet you at the front of the school after school and we can go together. Does that sound good?"

Kagome nodded at the same time the bell rang.

"All right everyone, go to your next class!"

Kouga got up to leave. "Bye Kagome, I'll see you after school." With a quick wave, he left.

Kagome took her time gathering her stuff, at the same time thinking of all that's happened from that morning._ I bumped into the most arrogant person in the world… Taisho… I don't even know his first name… He has a girlfriend named Kikyo… I met Miroku and found that he's a pervert, yet still nice. Then I met Kouga who seemed charming… Sigh…_

She walked to her next class, which was gym. She didn't mind gym so she hurried to her class.

In the girl's locker room, Kagome recognized the girl from her previous class. _What was her name again? Sango?_

Sango looked across and saw the quiet girl from her science class that ended up with Kouga. _Gosh I feel sorry for her… Kouga is the most flirtatious guy at this school. Well… Other than that damn Miroku._ At the thought of the pervert however, she began to blush. _Hmm time to meet a new friend!_

Sango walked over to where Kagome was and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Sango. Didn't we have science together?" Kagome looked up in surprise and replied to the girl. "Hi, I'm Kagome. And yes, I think we did."

Sango smiled warmly at the girl. "You seem nice Kagome. I feel bad for you though… For having Kouga as your partner. Well actually, I pity myself for getting stuck with the pervert…" She started to mutter incoherent words to herself.

Kagome laughed. "I see… Would you mind telling me about them?"

Sango looked up and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

The two girls instantly bonded throughout gym class and found out they had more classes together in the afternoon and the same lunch.

The rest of the day was wonderful to Kagome. It was the best school day of her life. She's never met anyone as nice as the people at Tokyo High.

Sango showed Kagome around and introduced her to people and warned her of others.

By the end of the day, they were best friends.


	2. The Play, Sango's Plan, Miroku's Conditi...

The second chapter for my new story! I have good ideas for this story so I hope you guys like it so far!

* * *

From Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 2 – The Play, Sango's Plan, Miroku's Condition

It was Friday, the last day of the first week of school. Kagome was happy at Tokyo High. She met a lot of nice people through Sango. Another happy thought reminded her of how nice Sango had been to her. She was happy they had become best friends so quickly. Despite the happy days, there were some that weren't very pleasant…

_Flashback_

_"Scoot Kag, I'm sitting next to you!" Sango happily declared. Kagome smiled at her new nickname and scooted over for her friend. "Hi Sango, how's your day going?"_

_Sango smiled, "It was great until Miroku had to keep touching me! I swear that lecher's gonna get it someday… I'll…" Kagome sweatdropped and patted her friend's shoulder. "You know Sango… Maybe he's always touching you because he likes you."_

_Sango looked horrified and was about to object until a certain pervert interrupted._

_"Hello ladies! Might I join you lovely dears for lunch?"_

_Just when Sango was gonna yell at him to go away, Kagome stopped her by saying, "Sure Miroku! The more, the merrier!" Sango gave her a glare and poked at her food._

_Miroku sat across from Sango and Kagome. "So how are you fine ladies today?"_

_Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome nudged her friend and answered him. "We're doing good Miroku, how about you?"_

_"Why I'm just fabulous Lady Kagome, thank you for asking."_

_Suddenly, Kagome's smile dropped as she noticed two people walking to them. Miroku looked at her in question before turning around to look behind him. He smiled when he saw his friend walking towards them. "Hey Inuyasha, over here!"_

_Inuyasha…. Inuyasha Taisho…_

_Inuyasha heard his friend's voice and decided to go over to them. Kikyo was latched to his arm and didn't care where he went as long as she was seen with him._

_When Inuyasha arrived at the table, he noticed a particular raven-haired girl from that morning. He scowled and sat down next to Miroku with Kikyo next to him._

_"Sup Miroku, hey Sango." He didn't even acknowledge Kagome._

_Inside, Kagome was hurt but she didn't show it. Smiling, she held out her hand to him. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi."_

_Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at the girl's forwardness. He just said, "Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome frowned and drew her hand back. Sango looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and back again._

_Two other people arriving at their table broke their silence._

_Sango welcome the girl named Rin. "Hey Rin! You remember Kagome from gym right?"_

_Rin had an innocent smile on her face and nodded. "Of course! Hi Kagome!"_

_Kagome smiled back at her. "Hi Rin." Rin sat next to Sango. Kouga sat next to Kagome. "Hello Kagome. I'm still coming over after school right?"_

_Kagome choked on her water. She coughed and answered him. "Yeah, of course."_

_Inuyasha smirked. Before he could say anything however, Kikyo interrupted. "Why Kouga, over me already? I mean like, since I've been with my Inu baby for like four years. But I thought you could do better than… Her…" When Kikyo said 'her' she gave Kagome the dirtiest look._

_Kagome widened her eyes in shock. How could anyone be so mean straight to her face?_

_Sango looked pissed and to Kagome, it seemed she was angry with Inuyasha as well as Kikyo._

_Kouga snorted. "Kikyo, I was over you the minute I realized what big of a bitch and slut you are."_

_Inuyasha growled and stood up. He held Kouga's collar to his face and snarled. "You wanna say that again wolf-breath?"_

_Kagome, as hurt as she was, was confused when Inuyasha called Kouga that. She stood up and ran away from the table to the nearest bathroom._

_Inuyasha smirked. "Looks like your bitch ran away. Why don't you run after her you mangy wolf?" Kouga, angered by his words, punched him in the face._

_In an instant, the two got in a fistfight in the middle of the cafeteria. Students crowded around them chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone in the school knew Kouga was a wolf youkai and that Inuyasha was a dog hanyou. (A/N youkais are known in this world, so it's not a surprise or anything!) The entire school also knew of Inuyasha and Kouga's rivalry. Nope, they did not get along so well. Fights between them happened so often that it wasn't a surprised each time. In fact, it was expected when you put the two of them in the same room. And as expected, this time, the fight had occurred in the cafeteria._

_Sango and Rin decided to go after Kagome, while Miroku tried to stop the fight between the two youkais before they got into trouble. Kikyo just watched in satisfaction, thinking they were fighting over her, like always._

_In the bathroom…_

_Kagome was crying but didn't know why. Actually, she did know why but she was used to it. So why did it bother her so much? She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. People made fun of her all the time that it was normal for her. She had heard what Inuyasha said when she was running to the bathroom. Looks like your bitch ran away…_

_And the way Kikyo looked at her and talked about her made her more upset._

_Suddenly, she heard the bathroom door open. She turned around and saw Sango and Rin come in. As soon as they saw her, they gave her a big hug._

_"Oh Kagome…" Sango whispered. Rin looked saddened by her friend's tears. "Kagome you have to ignore Kikyo… She's a bitch to everyone. No one likes her… We don't even know why that baka Inuyasha is going out with her." Sango told her._

_Rin nodded. "She's obviously just using Inuyasha because he's rich. And he's too blind to see that."_

_Sango also added, "And Inuyasha is a jerk. He always has been, trust me. Rin, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I have grown up together here. Kikyo came freshmen year in high school and she hooked up with Inuyasha after a few months. We grew up with Kouga too. He can be flirtatious but he can be a jerk too. And he did like Kikyo until he realized how she really was. A real bitch."_

_Kagome listened to her friends and nodded along._

_End Flashback_

Kagome sighed. That was a horrible day for her. That day, she also found out Kouga and Inuyasha were youkai.

Kagome continued to walk to school until she saw a car following her. Afraid of whom it might be, she started to walk faster. Soon, the car caught up to her and stopped. The door opened and to her relief, it was only Miroku. "Hello Lady Kagome. Would you like a ride?"

The wind blew and Kagome shivered. Thinking it was okay; she climbed in the car. "Thanks Miroku." He smiled sweetly. "It's no problem!"

When they got to the school, there was a big crowd around the bulletin board.

"Hmm what do you think is going on Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Miroku burrowed his eyebrows. "I have no idea Lady Kag…"

Kagome giggled at his name for her. _He can be so funny sometimes…_ "Well then lets go see!" Kagome and Miroku struggled through the crowd and saw a huge poster reading 'Romeo and Juliet auditions.'

Kagome gasped. "Romeo and Juliet…" _I never got to audition at my last school…_

Miroku looked to Kagome when he heard her gasp. "Are you thinking of auditioning Lady Kag? I'm sure you'd be great!" Kagome blushed at his compliment. _This afternoon… I suppose it wouldn't hurt…_

"Excuse me, I'm passing through. Move it people!"

The students slowly filed away. Kikyo came through the throng of people and stopped in front of the poster. She scoffed. "This is why everyone's here? Ugh. Nothing else to waste my time on." Then, she stalked off again. Miroku rolled his eyes at the girl's attitude. "So how about it Lady Kag? Auditions this afternoon. I'll come with you if you want. Or Sango and Rin could. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Kagome smiled at Miroku's attempt at comforting her. It worked. "Thanks Miroku. And that'd be great if Sango and Rin wanted to come too. I'm just gonna have to call my mom to let her know I'm staying after school so she won't get worried."

"Excellent Lady Kag! And why don't you call her now? You can use my cell phone." He handed her his phone and Kagome accepted it. She smiled and hurried to dial her home phone number. In a matter of minutes, she had let her mom know about the auditions and walked to first period with Miroku.

In class, Miroku and Kagome told Sango and Rin about the auditions and they were glad to go with Kagome.

**After school…**

After many arguments with Sango, Rin, and Miroku, they had convinced Kagome to audition for the role of Juliet.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Kag! I'm sure you'd be great!" Sango argued. Rin and Miroku nodded enthusiastically. Kagome looked doubtful. "I don't know guys…"_

_"Kagome…" Then Sango, Rin, and Miroku gave her the saddest pout she's ever seen. How could she resist them?_

_End Flashback_

_That wasn't really fair… Sigh… Oh well, there's no back down now…_

"Kagome Higurashi! You're next," the director called.

As soon as she heard her name, she went up to the stage, feeling extremely nervous.

Miss Violet, the director, smiled warmly at the nervous girl. "Breathe… It's all right. You don't have to be nervous. Now, what scene will you be doing as Juliet?"

Kagome took a deep breath before answering her. "I'd like to do Act two, scene two, Capulet's Garden."

Miss Violet smiled knowingly. "Ah, such a lovely scene. I'll have another student to fill in for Romeo. All right child, go ahead. Whenever you are ready."

Kagome took a deep breath again before starting. She looked out in the audience and saw Sango, Miroku, and Rin giving her thumbs up. She smiled at them and started.

The other student as Romeo started. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun…" He continued his part until it was Kagome's turn.

"Ah me!"

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel…"

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy farther and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art myself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title: Romeo, doff thy name; and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

As Sango, Rin, and Miroku were watching Kagome, they were mesmerized.

Just as they had recognized it, Miss Violet also saw Kagome's acting.

"I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd; henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art thou that, thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

Before the other student filling in for Romeo could say his lines, Miss Violet had stopped them. Kagome looked at the audience once more and saw her friends looking at her in bewilderment. _Was I that bad?_

"I'm sorry Miss Violet… Maybe I should have practiced more or…"

Miss Violet stood up from her seat and walked towards Kagome. "Kagome, my dear! Why do you say that?"

"Huh? I didn't think you liked what you saw."

Miss Violet shook her head and chuckled. "Nonsense child! I loved it! You were wonderful! Better than anyone else I've ever seen. And trust me child when I say this; I've seen a lot." She dropped her voice to a whisper and quietly said, "And Kagome? You got the part dear."

Kagome's eyes widened at what she heard. "I-I d-did?" Miss Violet smiled at her again. "Yes dear. So how about it? Will you stay after school on Monday for the first meeting? I have to recruit the other members this afternoon also."

"Miss Violet… B-But… You're giving me the part… Just like that? What if there is someone else who could do better?" Kagome stammered.

Miss Violet shook her head. "No dear. There can't be anyone better. You, Kagome, have talent. I see it the emotion in you when you speak your part of Juliet. When I see you, I see Juliet. Now hurry and run along dear! Mustn't stall for long!" She rushed Kagome off the stage and went back to her seat. Kagome heard her call out, "Next please!"

Kagome stumbled a little while walking towards her friends. Not wasting a second, Sango, Rin, and Miroku rushed to her. "Kagome! What did Miss Violet say to you? Oh my gosh! Girl, you were so good!" "Why, Lady Kagome you were absolutely amazing!" "Yeah Kagome, I can't believe how good at acting you are!"

Kagome blushed furiously at their compliments. "Guys! Calm down!"

The three of them stopped talking and looked at their friend. "So what did Miss Violet say to you Kag?" Sango asked.

"She um… She said she wanted me to come to the meeting on Monday because… I got the part…"

Rin and Sango squealed and hugged their friend ferociously. "I knew you could do it Kag!" Sango practically screamed. Kagome laughed. Miroku cleared his throat. "All right ladies! How about we go out to eat to celebrate? My treat!" Sango, Rin, and Kagome grinned. "Sure!" They yelled together.

The three girls piled into Miroku's car and he drove to Moonlight Café. An hour later, they dropped off Kagome at her house, then Rin at hers. When Miroku got to Sango's house, she turned to him mischievously. "Hey Miroku… Wanna come in for a while?" Miroku widened his eyes and nodded happily. "Why Sango dearest, I thought you'd never ask!"

Sango resisted the urge to roll her eyes and led him to her house. "My parents are still at work and I think Kohaku went over to a friend's house." Miroku walked closer to her. "Meaning… We're alone Sango…" He rested his hand on her butt and squeezed. She turned around and slapped him hard on the face screaming, "PERVERT!"

Miroku sighed and rubbed his cheek. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Sango glared at him and told herself to calm down. "All right Miroku I'll forgive you for that one because we gotta talk about something important." She sat down on her couch and told himself to do the same.

"What is it Sango?" She was surprised when he actually looked sincerely concerned. She smiled and relaxed a little. "Miroku… I have a plan."

Miroku, not liking her tone of voice, raised one eyebrow. "And what would this plan of yours be?"

Sango smirked a little and scooted closer to Miroku. She circled his chest with her finger and gave him a pout. "Miroku…" Miroku was starting to get nervous. If it were any other girl, he'd probably have taken her under him now doing things unimaginable. But this was Sango… The girl he's known since he was in diapers, the one he's been friends with forever, the one's he started to fall for…

Sango smirk grew larger at his nervousness. But she couldn't help but to wonder why he would be nervous. _Oh well. No time to ponder about it now._

"Miroku… With Kagome as Juliet for the play… I think we should do something for her."

Miroku, knowing where this was heading, started to calm down. "I see… What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well… I think we should give her a makeover that would blow everyone away. You know I love my Kag like a sister… But I've noticed many people giving her a hard time saying that she is not pretty. But Miroku… I've seen her without her glasses. That girl has the most beautiful eyes. She just needs to show it. So I was thinking… That we give her a makeover the night before the play… So on that night… Everyone would have the biggest shock in their life."

Miroku looked deep in thought. "Sango… Did you tell Lady Kagome of this?"

Sango shook her head. "No, not yet. I thought we'd surprised her. What do you think?"

"How would we give her a 'makeover' as you say?"

Sango got closer to Miroku. "Well… If you're worried about the money issue… I know a certain handsome young man who can be willing to help…"

Miroku looked shocked. "Sango! You would ask Inuyasha for his money to help Lady Kagome!"

Sango looked annoyed. "NO BAKA! I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

Miroku's facial expression changed from surprise, to confusion, to slyness. "Oh, you think I'm handsome dearest?"

Sango smacked Miroku on the head. "MIROKU PAY ATTENTION!"

He sighed. "Sorry, sorry. So you're asking me for money?"

Sango sighed and got off of him, realizing just how close she was to him. She didn't see the slight disappointment in Miroku's eyes. "I'm not taking advantage of you or anything Miroku. You know I'd never do that… But to help Kagome with this makeover…"

Miroku smiled understandingly. "Don't worry Sango, I understand. And I'd love to help you! In one condition."

Sango turned from extreme happiness to suspicion. "What do you want?"

Miroku faked hurt and put his hand over his heart. "My love, I'm hurt."

"Hurry it up before I hit you again."

Miroku held his hands out in defeat. "Go out with me."

Sango looked at him in surprise. "WHAT!"

"Go out with me. As in, go on a date with me."

Sango looked shocked, to say the least. She seemed to be thinking over it. _Go on a date with Miroku? Who knows what he'll do to me… But then… It would help Kag a lot… Argh… The things I do for her…_ Sango then smiled. _Actually… We've only known each other for about a week now… I cant' really say that… But then again… This is Miroku…_

Sango sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Miroku looked as much surprised as she was before. "You will?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. If you are willing to help me with Kag's makeover, then I will go on a date with you."

Miroku looked like a child who got free ice cream. "You won't regret it Sango."

Sango crossed her arms and grumbled to herself. She stood up and Miroku followed. She walked him to the door and waited for him to leave.

Just when she thought he was going to turn around and leave, her eyes opened in extreme shock when Miroku leaned closer and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. In a split second, without waiting for a response, he had left, the door closed behind him.

Sango stood there with her fingers gently touching her cheek. _He… Kissed me…

* * *

_

Two chapters in a day as an apology again for not updating my other stories! I haven't given up on them but I think it'll take a while before I get into writing it! I'm really sorry! I hope you guys like this story though! R/R please )


	3. Not a Heartless Bastard

Wow thanks to everyone who reviewed and likes my story so far! It really does encourage me! ) So here's the third chapter to From Romeo and Juliet!

* * *

From Romeo to Juliet

Chapter 3 – Not a Heartless Bastard

A certain hanyou punched the walls of his room, creating a small hole. _That bastard, it's all his fault damnit!_

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha growled and stood up. He held Kouga's collar to his face and snarled. "You wanna say that again wolf-breath?"_

_Kagome, as hurt as she was, was confused when Inuyasha called Kouga that. She stood up and ran away from the table to the nearest bathroom._

_Inuyasha smirked. "Looks like your bitch ran away. Why don't you run after her you mangy wolf?" Kouga, angered by his words, punched him in the face._

_In an instant, the two got in a fistfight in the middle of the cafeteria. Inuyasha immediately ran to him and punched him square in the face, giving him a bloody nose._

_Miroku ran to the two raging youkais, trying to stop their fight before an administrator would come. He got in between them, trying to reason. "Hey guys, now's not really a good time for this."_

_Inuyasha shoved him away, yelling, "Get out of the way Miroku if you know what's good for you!"_

_Miroku crashed into a trashcan but didn't get angered at all. He knew Inuyasha's temper and was quite used to it. He simply dusted himself off and shook his head. Oh well, I tried._

_Within the next five minutes, Kouga and Inuyasha were already out of breath, both beaten up equally._

_"HALT!"_

_At the sound of a booming voice, the students crowded around the fight ran back to their seats. They still looked over to see what would happen. The principal, after finding out about a fight in the cafeteria was not surprised to see Kouga and Inuyasha glaring at each other. Not again… He sighed._

_"KOUGA! INUYASHA! MY OFFICE, NOW!" Then, he walked out of the cafeteria, with an angered expression._

_Inuyasha stormed out, purposely slamming the door hard enough to make a crack. Kouga stomped out the other door with the same effect._

_Loud whispers erupted in the cafeteria about the fight that had just occurred. "What do you think the old guy's gonna do to them?" "Probably just suspension, like always."_

_Miroku shook his head and walked out of the room, ignoring everyone else._

**_In the office…_**

_"WHAT! OLD MAN YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Inuyasha screamed. He heard Kouga snickering behind him and scowled darkly._

_The principal, Mr. Hikaru, sat in his chair without emotion on his face. He turned to Kouga. "Kouga, you may leave now."_

_His lips curled into a smile. "All right Mr. H. Have fun mutt." Without another second, he left the office._

_Inuyasha's frown deepened and slouched in his seat. "Why aren't you making that wolf do the stupid thing? Why me?"_

_Mr. Hikaru rested his elbows on his desk and looked at the scowling hanyou. "It has come to my attention, Inuyasha, that no matter how many times I suspend you, you will still get into fights. Especially with Kouga. I'm not surprised you boys got into a rumble within the first week of school. Now, instead of suspending you like I always do, Miss Violet, the drama teacher, and I have come to an agreement for you to join the play being held in a few months."_

_Inuyasha suddenly stood from his seat and slammed his hands on the desk. "BUT WHY! WHY NOT KOUGA?"_

_"Inuyasha, unlike you, Kouga doesn't get into fights. Actually, his only fights are with you. And from what I hear, you have initiated most of them. Although you boys fight quite a lot, he doesn't pick fights with other students around here."_

_Inuyasha crossed his arms. "And what makes you think I'm gonna actually do this?"_

_To his surprise, Mr. Hikaru smiled. "Well… If you do this and do this right, you will not receive any more punishment and I will not notify your brother of this. However, if you do this and screw it up for everyone else… I will not hesitate to expel you from Tokyo High. You have caused enough damage to this school as it is. If you don't want your brother to know of this incident, I suggest you do this right."_

_Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "And what makes you think I care what my stupid half-brother thinks? Who cares if I get expelled?"_

_Mr. Hikaru's smile widened, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. "Oh I would think you would care Inuyasha. In any case, be at the meeting for the play on Monday after school. If I hear from Miss Violet that you have not attended, there will be consequences. And as I have said, I will not inform your brother of what has happened today. You may leave now."_

_Inuyasha stomped hard all the way out of the office, putting yet another crack on the door. Mr. Hikaru shook his head. What am I gonna do with that kid?…_

_End Flashback_

The hanyou punched another hole on the wall.

"Master Inuyasha, you should calm yourself before your brother arrives." After receiving a glare, Myoga backed down and walked out of this room. Inuyasha groaned and hit his head on his wall. _Agh… Damn Sesshomaru will kick me out if he finds out… Damn him…_

_Flashback_

_"One more time that damn principal of yours call me Inuyasha, and I'm kicking you out. I honestly don't care where you go. Don't take it lightly half-breed." Sesshomaru told his younger brother._

_When he walked away, Inuyasha silently growled to himself._

_End Flashback_

_Damn him to hell…_

Suddenly, the sound of the phone ringing brought his attention back to the world. He picked it up and growled, "What!"

Chuckling was heard on the other end. "Your temper will get you nowhere Inuyasha."

"Shut up Miroku."

"So my friend. What did old man Hikaru sentence you to? Five days? Six days? Ten days? A MONTH?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend's sense of humor. "Shut it Miroku, I'm not in the mood."

"Why Inuyasha… Surely it can't be as bad as you think. What did he say?"

Inuyasha muttered something that Miroku couldn't hear. "What's that? I can't really hear you. Speak up." Still, there was a slight tease in his tone.

"He put me in a play."

Silence followed. "…"

A few seconds later, Inuyasha heard laughter on the other end. "ARGH SHUT UP MIROKU BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU!"

Miroku's laughter died down to chuckling. "Inuyasha… In a play? Romeo and Juliet no less? That's rich… So are you actually gonna do it? I mean I don't know… I can't see you acting Inuyasha, no offense."

When Miroku didn't hear anyone on the other end, he realized Inuyasha had hung up on him.

By Monday, everyone had found out about Inuyasha's ordeal.

_Inuyasha's gonna be in the play? Oh this is just great…_

Kagome was deep in thought when she was walking to her class. She jerked her head up when she heard a snobby voice. "Look at her. Can you believe she got the role of Juliet? What was Miss Violet thinking, letting her have it? I'm so much prettier than she is to anyone's eyes. Seriously, I doubt she's any good. I mean like, she's totally gonna ruin the play and make my Inu baby look horrible." Laughter was heard after her comments.

Kagome soon turned around the opposite direction, blinking back tears. She ran down the hallway and unfortunately, had bumped into someone. She looked up with teary eyes and saw amber staring back at her. Without waiting for another comment, she pushed him back and continued to run.

Even though he couldn't see it, he could smell the salt of her tears. _Huh? Why was she crying?_ Shaking his head, he just let it go and found his girlfriend and a bunch of others at the end of the lockers.

He walked up to Kikyo and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Nuzzling her neck, he growled possessively at others that were too close. "Hey Inu baby."

Inuyasha trailed kisses down her neck and back up to her jaw line. Kikyo giggled and gently pushed him off her. "Baby, not in front of our friends." She gave an innocent look and smiled. Inuyasha scoffed but didn't say anything.

"So what's this I hear about you in the play baby?"

Inuyasha let her go and crossed his arms. "Nothing, the old man's just on crack."

Kagome ran to the bathroom and the tears finally flowed down. She turned around when she heard the door creak open. Luck was on her side because Sango came in and immediately went to her after noticing her.

"Kagome! What happened?" Sango ran to her friend and hugged her.

Kagome took off her glasses and set them down on the counter and wiped her eyes. "It's nothing Sango…"

Sango stared at her, not believing it but didn't press on. _Wow she really does have such pretty eyes. I can't wait until the makeover… She's probably crying because of that bitch Kikyo…_ Sango scowled.

Kagome calmed herself down and saw her friend with a scowl on her face. She raised her eyebrow and questioned, "Is something wrong Sango?"

Sango heard the concern in her friend's voice and shook her head, giving her a small smile. "I'm fine Kag. I'm just worried about you."

Kagome sighed. "It's alright… I'm used to it…" Then, she perked up and gave her a big smile. "Come on Sango, we should go back to class!"

**After school…**

"All right everyone. Thank you all for coming out here this afternoon. Just a second dears and I'll get you your scripts." Miss Violet strolled out of the room they were meeting at.

Kagome sat in her seat without looking at anyone else. Especially a certain silver-haired hanyou.

Inuyasha sat far away from everyone else, arms crossed with a frown on his face. He noticed Kagome on the other side of the room by herself. _Keh, stupid wench. What's she doing here?_

Kagome looked up from her seat, feeling someone's gaze on her. As soon as she lifted her head up and saw the same amber eyes staring at her, she looked away.

Inuyasha slightly blushed and no one noticed. _Keh, why am I blushing?_

Miss Violet took this time to enter the classroom again. She handed everyone a script and sat down on an empty seat.

"Okay, as you all know, Romeo and Juliet is our school's annual play performed in the beginning of the school year. Our leading roles are Kagome Higurashi as Juliet and… Let's see… Oh yes. Inuyasha Taisho as Romeo."

At his name, he popped his head up and stared at the teacher with wide eyes.

Everyone else in the room, with the same shock on their faces stared at their teacher as if she was crazy. Kagome, hearing this, grew nervous. _Inuyasha? As Romeo? Oh no… This can't be happening…_

"Hey! The old man I had to be in this play but he never said I had to take leading role!" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

Miss Violet turned her head to him and smiled at him, making him angrier. "Well Mr. Taisho, I think you should consider it an honor to play the leading role in our annual play. It is quite a big part. I thought about it and concluded that you would be good to play the part of Romeo. The bigger the part, the more responsibility. And I am aware that Mr. Hikaru already told you of the consequences if you cannot take this responsibility. Am I correct?"

Inuyasha looked around the room and noticed everyone's attention on him. "Quit staring!"

The other students, afraid of his temper, kept their attention elsewhere. All, except one.

Kagome stared at him without knowing what she was doing. _He's… Romeo…_

Inuyasha held a growl at his throat. "What are you staring at wench?"

Kagome came out of her thoughts and frowned. "My name is not wench. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me, got it?"

The other students stared at her with their mouth open. No one really talked back to Inuyasha except Kouga and some other youkais. People normally kept their distance from him especially with his short temper.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever wench."

Kagome fumed, but managed to calm herself down. She muttered, "Jerk."

Inuyasha heard it with his sensitive hanyou ears that were covered by his hat and muttered, "Annoying bitch," under his breath.

Throughout their small 'talk', Miss Violet watched in amusement. _How interesting…_ She clapped her hands once to bring focus back to her. "So anyways. Why don't we read through our lines once for today and then I'll announce some news after."

So for the next two hours, despite Inuyasha's constant grumbles and complaints, they had managed to get it through.

"Okay students! I want us to meet here every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to practice the play before actual dress rehearsals. The play will be performed several weeks from now so please try to learn your lines as soon as you can. Any questions, comments, or concerns?"

"How the hell are we supposed to memorize all this?" Inuyasha complained.

Miss Violet raised her eyebrow at his choice words, but disregarded it. "It's not my responsibility Mr. Taisho, but yours. So I suggest you get to it if you don't wish to mess it up for everyone else. Maybe you could practice it with Miss Higurashi? It might help."

"Keh."

"Alright then. That's all for today. You can go home now."

Everyone started to grab their stuff and walked out the door. Inuyasha had stormed off rather quickly. Kagome took her time gathering her stuff and walking out the door. Before she was completely out however, she heard Miss Violet speaking out to her. "Kagome?"

Kagome turned around. "Yes Miss Violet?"

"I apologize for this. I hope you're okay with Inuyasha having the role of Romeo."

Kagome smiled and shook her head, ignoring her thoughts. "No… It's alright Miss Violet… Bye, see you tomorrow!" Then, she left.

Kagome walked out the doors to find that it was raining. "Oh great… It's raining… I didn't even bring an umbrella." Wrapping her jacket closer around her and holding her bag tightly, she stepped out into the rain and started to walk towards her home.

Not a minute later, she was soaked. Unconsciously, Kagome shivered at the sudden chill. She noticed the rain stopped falling on her and saw an umbrella shielding her from the rain. Surprised, she looked next to her and found herself face to face with the emotionless face of a hanyou. Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha?" When he didn't reply back, she kept quiet, pondering why he would help her.

Time seemed slow as the two of them walked side by side. Kagome tried to talk to him again. "Inuyasha?"

He didn't turn to her. "What wench?"

Kagome didn't say anything when he called her a wench. Instead, her curiosity took over her. "Don't you… Have a car?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh of course wench. But Kikyo took it after school."

Kagome looked down. "Oh…"

A few minutes later, she talked to him again. "Why are you walking with me?"

His response surprised her but made her smile a little. "I'm not a heartless bastard like my stupid half-brother wench." He still didn't make eye contact with her.

Soon, they had reached the shrine where Kagome lived. Inuyasha seemed interested. "You live here?"

Kagome nodded. "Yup. My mom, brother, and I moved in with my grandpa over the summer. He owns this shrine." She looked up to meet his face and smiled. "Well… Thank you Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked away. "Keh."

Kagome smiled and walked towards the steps to her house. When she turned back, she saw him walking away. I_ wonder… Why he was being nice to me… I thought he hated me…_ Something he said came back to her. _I'm not a heartless bastard…_

Kagome shook her head and headed inside.

Mrs. Higurashi saw her daughter come in the door drenched. "Gasp! Kagome dear, you're soaked!"

"It's okay Mama… I had a… friend who walked me half way home with an umbrella. I'll be upstairs."

Mrs. Higurashi watched her go up to her room and smiled.

Kagome, in her room, was on the phone with Sango after a long bath.

"WHAT! INUYASHA!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes Sango. Inuyasha Taisho."

"Inuyasha helped you and said he wasn't a heartless bastard!" Sango screamed over the phone.

Kagome laughed. "Calm down Sango… You make it seem like he's the devil himself asking an angel for help." She heard her friend sigh on the other end. "I know Kag… But it's just that… Well… Inuyasha never really thought of cared about anyone else but him. He's a self-centered, arrogant, conceited jerk."

Kagome laughed again at her friend but had to agree with her.

**Somewhere else…**

Inuyasha lay on his bed, thinking. _Why did I help that wench?_ _What is it about her that…_ Inuyasha shook his head. "Keh, whatever." But he still couldn't help but to think back to what he did.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha stormed out of the building and found his car missing. To make matters worse, it was raining. He growled in anger, but found an umbrella where he had left his car last. There was a wet note by it. It read:_

_Hey Inu baby. Hope you don't mind me taking your car since you're staying after for the play business. I'll bring it back in the morning baby._

_Love you_

_Kikyo_

_Inuyasha crumbled the note and tossed it aside. He took the umbrella and walked away from the school. A few minutes went by and he noticed someone walking by. He hid by a tree and saw who it was. It's that wench. Keh, she's walking in the rain without any protection. She's stupider than I thought._

_Then he saw her shiver and felt himself moving out of hiding and walking towards her. He got nearer and put the umbrella on top of her head and his. He saw her surprise and watched as she moved her gaze from the umbrella to him._

_End Flashback_

He didn't know why he left his place behind the tree and helped her and walked her home. _Keh, stupid girl.

* * *

_

There you go! The third chapter! Hope you guys liked it ) RR please!


	4. Makeover Plan into Action

Thanks everyone, for reviewing! I'm excited that so many people like this story! (Sorry for not updating in a while, sometimes these things get to me. I can't seem to stop procrastinating /) I really should try updating quicker for you guys. Sorry for making you guys wait so long, so here's the next chapter!

* * *

From Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 4 – Makeover Plan into Action

Days went by and turned into weeks; weeks went by and turned into months. Two months, to be exact. Play rehearsals went by pretty quickly for everyone.

Everything was running by smoothly and nearly everyone had learned all of their lines. There was only one person in particular who seemed to have not memorized their lines. No one knew if he knew them or not.

It was the last dress rehearsal for the night before the performance that was in two days.

_Sigh… Two months went by already? Two more days and we're going to perform… In front of… Everyone…_ Kagome shuddered inwardly at the thought. _I wonder if Inuyasha learned his lines… With the play only two days away… He better have…_

Inuyasha was in his own little corner in the dark. Although no one knew for sure, he had actually memorized all of his lines. He smirked. _Making them think I haven't learned my lines yet, is fun. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna get in trouble for it. As long as I learned it… I'll show that old man…_

"All right everybody! Get in your places! It's the last dress rehearsal for the night! You may go home after this!" Miss Violet shouted to the students.

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed simultaneously. Inuyasha, still with his script in hand, walked to the stage.

In a few hours, everyone was tired and ready to go home.

"Okay, I want everyone to meet here in the auditorium Friday night at four o'clock sharp. Goodbye dears!" With a small wave, Miss Violet walked off.

Kagome sighed and put her things in her bag. She hoisted it up on her shoulder and slowly dragged her feet out of the auditorium. When she walked out of the building, she noticed a familiar scene. The feeling of déjà vu crept up to her. One thing stood out in her vision. Rain.

Kagome almost groaned out loud. _Not again… I don't have an umbrella… Again… Maybe…_ Kagome shook her head. _No, forget it…_

Bracing herself for the pouring rain, Kagome took a step forward. To her surprise, she didn't feel anything except for another presence next to her. She turned her head and there stood the silver-haired hanyou, not looking her way, with an umbrella protecting her head.

Her eyes widened. "Inuya…"

"Keh wench. Don't you ever have an umbrella on you? Or do you actually like walking in the rain?"

Kagome shook her head at his comment but smiled nonetheless. "It's not so bad walking in the rain… Besides, I like the rain. I guess I just forgot to bring my umbrella." She looked up at him shyly and smiled.

Inuyasha snorted and fell silent.

The walk to Kagome's house was comfortably quiet; not nerve wrecking at all.

In front of her house once again, Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a smile on her face. "Well… Thanks for walking me home Inuyasha… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh." Without another word, he turned around and started to walk away.

Kagome's smile didn't fade away. _Hm… Maybe I shouldn't bring my umbrella to school anymore…_ She let a giggle past her lips and hurried on inside her house.

**Next day at school…**

Kagome was eating her lunch with Sango, Miroku, and Rin, when suddenly Sango declared an announcement for her.

"A WHAT!"

Sango waved her hand at Kagome. "A makeover! Come on Kags! Let me, Miroku, and Rin do this for you! Besides, it'll be fun too! Please, please, please!"

Kagome sat there with her mouth gaping open. _A makeover? But…_

Rin looked questionable. "What's wrong Kagome? Wouldn't you like a makeover? Sango's right, it really will be fun."

Kagome shook her head. "It's not that… It's just… I mean… How…"

Miroku put up a hand to silence her. "I think I know what you are thinking Lady Kagome. And you don't have to worry about it. We've got it all under control and figured out. We just need you to be okay with it."

Sango and Rin looked at her with puppy faces, while Miroku put on an innocent kid face.

Kagome nearly groaned. _Why must they always pull the puppy face? And why, oh why, does it always seem to work on me?_

Dropping her head, she let out, "Fine you win."

Sango and Rin cheered. "Yay! You won't regret it Kags! We're going right after school. Miroku's driving us. And actually we already asked your mom, so you don't have to worry about her either." Sango grinned like a child who had received a big lollipop.

"Huh? You already talked to my mom about it? _Sigh…_ Why am I not surprised?"

Her friends smiled oh so innocently and Kagome just went back to her lunch.

The rest of the day went by like a breeze, and soon enough, it was the end of the day.

Kagome was running to where she was supposed to meet her friends, when she bumped into someone. _What's with me bumping into people lately?_ She looked up and noticed Kouga. "Oh, hi Kouga. Sorry for bumping into you, I was in a rush!"

Kouga looked pissed off for a second before flashing her a smile. "It's okay Kagome. We're friends right? It's all good."

Kagome smiled at the wolf youkai before running off again.

Kouga snorted. He had led her to think they were friends after getting an A on the science project they had worked on together. _Smart girl_, he thought, before walking away in the opposite direction.

Kagome hurried towards the parking lot and found Miroku, Sango, and Rin always waiting for her.

"Kagome! What took you so long?" Sango asked.

"Sorry, sorry! I was rushing and I accidentally bumped into Kouga."

Sango let it go. "It's okay Kags. Now come on, let's go! The mall awaits us!"

Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Miroku all filed in Miroku's car. Sango sat in the passenger's seat, while Kagome and Rin sat in the backseat.

Many arguments, yells, and slaps later, the three friends finally arrived at the mall.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm, huffing, and hurried inside the mall. Rin just shook her head and followed after the two girls, leaving Miroku with a dazed look on his face. After realizing he was left alone, he ran inside the mall to catch up.

Sango dragged Kagome to Lens Craft.

"Okay Kagome. First, we're gonna get you some contacts." Sango smiled big.

Kagome's looked scared. "Contacts?… B..But"

Sango pouted. "Come on Kags! I've seen you without your glasses! You have to lose those glasses and show off your beautiful eyes! Besides, you agreed to our makeover, so just go along with it."

Kagome sighed. She knew Sango was right. There was nothing she could do. "O..Okay…"

"Yes!" Sango grinned like a very happy girl. "Miroku you go sit down over there and wait for Kag, Rin, and me. Don't you dare walk off someplace, or else." Her voice dropped an octave and sounded threatening.

Miroku waved his hands out in front of him. "Of course not Sango dearest!"

Sango rolled her eyes while Kagome and Rin stuffed their giggles. Sango huffed. "Come on ladies, let's just go." She walked off and Kagome and Rin followed their friend.

Sango walked to the optometrist at the desk. "Hi, I'm Sango, and these are my friends, Kagome and Rin." She pointed to the girls as she introduced them.

The optometrist looked up from her desk and gave a kind smile. "Hello there. I'm Dr. Rai. What can I do for you ladies today?"

"My friend Kagome wears glasses, but she would like to try contacts."

Dr. Rai nodded. "All right. Please come this way Kagome."

Kagome looked hesitant until Sango gave her a small push towards the doctor. "Go on Kagome. We'll wait for you here."

Kagome nodded and followed the doctor to one of the rooms.

An hour later, Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Miroku walked out of Lens Craft. Miroku looked at his watch. "Wow, that took us an hour."

Kagome blushed. "Sorry! I'm not used to sticking something in my eye!"

Rin laughed. "That's okay Kagome. It was worth it! You look so pretty!"

"Yeah Kags! See? I was right! You're beautiful!"

Miroku intervened. "Yes, you are absolutely gorgeous Lady Kags. May I ask you a question?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Sango walked to Miroku and punched him hard on the arm. "Don't even you pervert!"

The continued to bicker and Kagome and Rin just shook their heads, knowing the truth.

They arrived at their next store, Bubbles. "Come on Kags! Bubbles is the most popular hair salon in this city!"

"Ryoka! It's me, Sango!"

A tall, thin woman in the mid 20's came running. "Sango! Long time no see girl! How's it going?"

"Good, thanks. Listen, this is my friend Kagome." Sango turned to Kagome. "Kagome, this is Ryoka. She's the best here."

Ryoka laughed. "Oh I won't say I'm the best, but I'm pretty good." She winked.

Sango laughed along. "Ryoka, take Kagome; she's all yours! Make her even more beautiful than she is!"

"Anything for my favorite client! Come on hun, let's go in the back. Sango, you wait here with your friends."

Ryoka led Kagome to the back. Sango, Rin, and Miroku sat in the waiting room.

"So Sango, my dear. This Ryoka… You seem pretty close with her." Miroku tried to start a conversation. "Yeah Sango, I've never had her whenever I come here."

Sango smiled. "Well actually… She's my cousin and she just moved to Tokyo from the United States because she was finished with college there. She started working at Bubbles a month ago. And yeah, we're pretty close."

Rin and Miroku looked surprised. "I didn't know you had a cousin in the United States Sango," Rin stated.

"Actually Rin, I didn't either… I found out last year, on the night of my Sweet 16."

"How come you never told us?" Miroku asked.

Sango rubbed the back of her head. "Heh… I guess it slipped my mind?" Rin giggled and Miroku just sat quietly.

About forty-five minutes later, Ryoka came out. "Hey dear, she's ready!"

Sango, Rin, and Miroku came running. "Oh and by the way Ryoka, um, these are my other friends Rin and Miroku. I forgot to tell them about you. Heh heh…"

Ryoka rolled her eyes. "That's nice of you little cuz… And Kagome asked too so I told her too."

"So where is Lady Kags?" Ryoka giggled at the nickname and then cleared her throat. "Kagome! Come on out hun, your friends want to see your new look!"

Slowly, Kagome took steps closer to her friends. She heard loud gasps and looked up to meet their faces. She saw shock and awe. She didn't know what to say. "Um… Do I look okay?"

Miroku was the first to answer. He kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his. "Lady Kagome, may I have the honor of having you bear my child?"

Kagome looked at Miroku in shock with her mouth open. Sango looked about to explode, and Rin and Ryoka had big eyes.

"Uhh… Miroku…"

Before Kagome could finish, Sango came over and slapped Miroku really hard. He lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Everyone looked at her while she was muttering some colorful words to herself.

Rin cleared her throat. "Um… Okay… Kagome, why don't you look in the mirror and see what you think?"

Kagome got over her shock and nodded. She walked to the nearest mirror and gasped out loud. _Is this? Is this me? I..I don't think I can even recognize myself…_

Kagome looked at her reflection. Without her thick glasses, her eyes really did stand out on her face. She had gotten clear contacts to show her natural eye color. Her hair, instead of being in its usual high ponytail, it was down. Ryoka had cut her hair into layers and the front framed her face nicely. She also cut bangs that went perfectly with the layers and her forehead. Her hair looked more silky and shiny and it stopped at mid-waist.

"Wow… I look… Completely different…" Kagome turned to Ryoka and gave her a big hug. "Thank you."

Ryoka smiled and hugged the younger girl back. "Oh honey, you were always beautiful! I just kind of… Gave you a new look. But you're welcome." She winked at her. "Now run along, I'm sure Sango has more plans for you."

Kagome nodded. "She's right Kags! Let's go! The final stage of your makeover is about to start!" Sango and Rin grabbed Kagome and ran out of the salon, leaving Miroku by himself again.

The four continued to walk around the mall until they found the perfect store, 1-3-5. (A/N I don't know it there really is a store called 1-3-5)

"1-3-5? I've never been or heard of this store Sango…"

"You've gotta be kidding me! It's only the best store ever!" Rin said excitedly.

Sango practically jumped up and down. "Rin's right! This is the perfect store! We're gonna get you a whole new wardrobe! I'm so excited!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "A whole wardrobe? B..But… That's so expensive! I don't want you guys to…"

Miroku interrupted her. "Lady Kags! Please, let us do this for you! It's really no problem at all. If you didn't know… I'm also like Inuyasha… Although I'm not as rich as he is, I live off pretty well. And besides, we're not going to take a no as an answer. And as Sango said earlier, you've agreed to this makeover, so you don't really have a choice." Miroku smiled big after his little "speech."

Rin nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah Kagome! So come on, let's get shopping already!"

Rin and Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her in the store. Miroku laughed and ran after them.

"Look around Kags. See if you see anything you like. Rin and I are gonna look around here." Sango said to Kagome. Kagome nodded and walked towards another rack of clothes.

Kagome was looking through a rack of shirts when suddenly, Miroku popped out of nowhere. She screamed out loud in shock. "Ahh! Miroku! You scared me!"

Miroku bowed his head. "Oh, I am sorry Lady Kagome. But look at what I found for you. I think it'd look really, really good on you." He winked and showed her what he found. Kagome paled at what she saw. It was a see through g-string. She started to blush hard and bonked Miroku on the head. "MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!"

Miroku looked at Kagome innocently. "What?" Then, he walked away with the g-string.

Kagome let out a breath and shook her head.

For the next hour, Kagome, Rin, and Sango looked through racks after racks and found tons of outfits for Kagome.

Kagome was trying on the next outfit that Rin had found. She had a pair of plain jeans with no designs, but form fitting. For the top, she had on a white cami. On top of the cami, she wore a jean jacket that matched her jeans and was like a midriff. Kagome came out of the dressing room and Sango and Rin gave her the thumbs up.

"That's a really cute outfit you picked out Rin. And her stomachs not exposed because of the cami. It's really cute." Then she turned to Kagome. "Of course, if you want to show some skin Kags, you can always wear a midriff tube top. Like when we go to the beach and stuff." Sango smiled widely. Kagome blushed.

**Later…**

Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Miroku were all piled in Miroku's car, with tons of shopping bags in his trunk. Sango and Rin ended up buying a few outfits for themselves too. Of course after a few complaints from Miroku, the girls got what they wanted.

Miroku stopped in front of Kagome's house. Everyone got out to help her with the many bags. Sango and Rin decided to stay at Kagome's for a while to help her set her wardrobe out. When they got everything in her room, they kicked Miroku out.

Miroku walked out with a pout. "Fine. I'll see you ladies tomorrow. Friday, yes! And Lady Kags… I wish you luck tomorrow night."

"Thanks Miroku… For everything." Kagome walked to Miroku and hugged him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. That stopped him from touching her behind. Kagome let go and stepped back and waved.

In a daze, he walked out of the house.

**Kagome's room…**

Kagome, Sango, and Rin had gotten all of her old clothes from her closet and drawers and had them all in huge plastic bags to donate to the poor.

"At least these will go to a good cause Kagome." Rin said.

Kagome smiled. "I guess you're right."

For the next thirty minutes, Sango and Rin helped Kagome set her new clothes in her closet and drawers.

Rin suddenly noticed the time and squeaked. "Oh! It's already six-thirty. I gotta get home! Well it was fun today Kagome!"

Kagome ran to Rin and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much Rin!"

Rin hugged her back. "Oh, it's no problem at all. Besides, it was all Sango's idea." She winked at Sango, who smiled. "Bye girls, I'll see you tomorrow!" Rin ran out of Kagome's room.

Kagome faced Sango. "Do you have to go too, Sango?"

Sango pretended to look thoughtful. "I don't know Kagome… Maybe… I could call my mom and ask… If you ask yours first."

Kagome jumped up and down. "Okay! Come on, she should be in the kitchen now!"

Kagome and Sango ran downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Mama!" Kagome yelled.

Mrs. Higurashi faced her daughter and gasped. "Kagome! Is that you?" She looked at Sango. "Sango, when you said makeover… You really meant it!" Then, she let out a laugh. "You look wonderful honey."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks Mama. Hey mama? Can Sango spend the night here and walk with me to school tomorrow? Please!"

Mrs. Higurashi answered her; "Well I'm okay with it dear. But Sango would have to call her parents and ask."

Kagome hugged her mom happily. "Yay! Thanks Mama!"

Mrs. Higurashi just laughed.

"Call your mom Sango!"

"Hahah. Calm down Kags, I will." Sango dialed her home number. "Hi Mom, it's Sango. Yes… Yes… Yeah Mom I was at the mall with Kagome, Rin, and Miroku. Yes… Mom can I spend the night at Kags tonight? Tomorrow's Friday. I'll walk with her to school and… Huh? Yes… Yay! Thanks Mom, I love you! Bye!"

Sango and Kagome squealed. "Yes! Come on Sango, let's go upstairs!"

* * *

Again, I am so sorry for procrastinating! I can't promise not to do it again, but it's spring break so I'll try to update during no school time! And I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer for making you guys wait. I hope you enjoyed it! Til next time! 


	5. The Night of The Play

Glad you guys like my story so far! And thanks for all your reviews! RR and enjoy this chapter guys!

* * *

From Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 5 – The Night of The Play

It was a beautiful and sunny morning. Kagome and Sango were happily walking to school, chattering together.

"Do you think people are gonna think different of me Sango?" Kagome asked nervously.

Sango stopped walking and turned to face her best friend. "Kags… Don't worry… You look GORGEOUS, okay? And if ANYONE comes to your face talking crap, you just tell me. I will personally hurt them. Oh and same with Miroku and Rin. They got your back too. Because we're friends and that's what friends are for." She put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Now chill! It's Friday and tonight is the play! And I know you're gonna do great"

Kagome smiled softly at her friend's reassuring words and nodded. "Thanks Sango."

Sango flashed her a grin. "Hey, I'm just being a friend here." And she winked.

Just then, they heard a car honk behind them. They turned around and saw Miroku get out of his car. "Why hello beautiful ladies! What say, I give you a ride to school this morning?"

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other before walking towards Miroku's car.

"And might I add Lady Kags, that you are looking especially fine this morning. And Sango, my dear! Lovely as always!" Miroku put on an innocent smile.

Sango rolled her eyes and got in the passenger's seat. Kagome blushed at his compliment and said thanks before getting in the back.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the school. Kagome was nervous to get out of the car, afraid of what people might think. Sango and Miroku smiled reassuringly at her and got her to get out of the car. The three of them walked to their lockers, since it was right next to each other. As they walked, Kagome received confusing and shocked expressions.

By their lockers, Rin stood there, looking excited. When she saw Kagome, she ran to her. "Kagome! You look so pretty! And tonight's the play! I'm definitely coming and I know you're gonna rock!" Rin was always to bubbly, even in the morning. It was pretty amazing.

Kagome laughed and replied, "Thanks Rin. I hope I'll do okay tonight. And I'm glad you, Sango, and Miroku are coming for support!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sango added.

After gathering their things, they walked together to their first class, Science. Kagome continued to receive similar looks of confusion and shock. She didn't notice because of something Miroku was telling them.

When they got to their class, they took their seats and chattered amongst themselves quietly.

Kouga entered his classroom and noticed a very good-looking girl. _Whoa! Who is that? She's hot!_ He smirked. _Well, looks like I gotta make myself known to this girl…_

He walked confidently and stopped right in front of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Rin. He took Kagome's hand in his and looked to her eyes. _Hmm, she looks familiar…_ "I'm not sure when you got here, but I hope it didn't hurt when you fell from heaven…" He gave her a sexy smile.

Kagome's face turned tomato red. _Doesn't he recognize me?_ She took her hand back and whispered to him. "Uh… Kouga… It's me, Kagome…"

Kouga's eyes bugged out and he stood up straight, staring at her. "Kagome? You… You look different… MUCH different…"

Sango, Rin, and Miroku watched on in amusement as Kagome stuttered, "Uh… Well…"

Kouga suddenly smiled and took her hands in his once again. "Ah, well no matter Kagome. I meant to say that you look absolutely beautiful." _Beautiful enough to be my woman_, he thought.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as that morning. Some people started to actually notice who she was and guys looked at her with a lustful look in their eyes. Some girls even looked at her with jealousy when their boyfriends looked her way.

Kagome was in the dressing room, getting ready for the play. _This wasn't exactly what I had in mind… And Kouga is acting different… Like… He likes me or something…_

There was something else that bothered her. _I haven't seen Inuyasha the whole day… I don't think he was even at school… Come to think of it… Neither was Kikyo… I hope he'll be here for the play though…_

At the sound of knocking on her door, Kagome came out of her thoughts and stood up from the dresser to open the door. It was Miss Violet. "Kagome, dear! You look different! In a good way darling. You look beautiful dear. Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly. "Y..Yes… Um, Miss Violet? Have you seen Inuyasha? He hasn't been at school and what if…"

Miss Violet cut her off. "Oh, don't worry about him sweetheart, he's getting ready in his dressing room right now. He just got here half an hour ago. Now do your finishing touches and come to the backstage. I'll be there." Then, with a little wave, she left and closed the door behind her.

Kagome walked back to the mirror and looked at her reflection and sighed. _This is it… Sigh… Take a deep breath Kagome…_ Then, Kagome had a thought. _This is going to be the first time Inuyasha is going to see me like this… He hasn't been at school the whole day. But… I'm sure people have been telling him how different I look… I…I hope he lik…_ "What am I saying? Do I want Inuyasha to like the new me? _Sigh…_ Here goes nothing…"

Feeling a little bit better, Kagome walked out of the dressing room.

Sango, Miroku, and Rin sat in their seats, excited. "I can't wait until I see Kagome!" Rin squealed excitedly. She looked around the audience and noticed everyone from school were there. She saw Kagome's parents and little brother and Sango's parents and brother. In fact, many parents were present.

One person stood out from everyone in the auditorium and Rin's eyes widened. He was the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen. He had long, flowing, silver hair and strange markings on his face. _Probably tattoos_, she thought. The expression on his face was emotionless as he stood in the back. _He looks really fam… Gasp! He…He's Inuyasha bro… I mean, half-brother… That rich guy! _Rin turned back in her seat, heat rushing to her face. Sango and Miroku were talking and didn't notice a thing. _Inuyasha's rich half-brother… Wow, he's really hot…_ Rin shook her head of her thoughts. But she couldn't help but to turn around one more time to look at him. This time, she felt as if he was looking straight at her. Blushing once more, she quickly turned around again and focused on the stage and realized the play was starting already.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly as the play began. He noticed everyone's look of relief, and surprise that he really had learned his lines. _Keh, just shows what they know_, he thought. _Keh, haven't seen the wench yet. Stupid girl is probably freaking out about this._ With that thought, he smirked to himself. Realizing it was his line, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Whose house?"

The other student as the servant answered, "My master's."

**Romeo** (Inuyasha): "Indeed I should have ask'd you that before."

**Servant**: "Now I'll tell you without asking: my master is the great rich Capulet; and if you be not of the house of Montagues, I pray, come and crush a cup of wine. Rest you merry!

The play continued…

Everyone in the audience, for some reason, was drawn to the play already. This included Miroku, Sango, and Rin. They all had similar thoughts. _I didn't know Inuyasha could act…_ Slowly, Rin turned her head in the direction of where Inuyasha's brother stood in the back. Again, she noticed him staring back at her and she quickly turned her attention to the play again.

Kagome sighed before speaking as Juliet. "How now, who calls?"

People in the audience who haven't seen Kagome during school were shocked at her difference in appearance.

The other student, as the nurse spoke. "Your mother."

**Juliet **(Kagome): "Madam, I am here. What is your will?"

The audience was also surprised at Kagome's ability as an actress. Sango, Rin, and Miroku smiled knowingly. They couldn't wait until Romeo and Juliet has finally met.

**Juliet**: "I'll look to like, if looking liking move: But no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly."

A student as a servant entered and spoke. "Madam, the guests are come, supper served up, you called, my young lady asked for, the nurse cursed in the pantry, and everything in extremity. I must hence to wait; I beseech you, follow straight."

**Lady Capulet**: "We follow thee. exit servant Juliet, the county stays."

**Nurse**: "Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days."

Soon, it was time for Romeo and Juliet to meet. In other words; the time for Inuyasha and Kagome to meet.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Kagome. _K…Kagome… Sh…She looks so…_ He quickly shook his head of his thoughts, but couldn't help but to notice how enticing she looked. He heard a cough to his left and saw Miss Violet making hand motions for him to speak. He saw Kagome giving him a weird look. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

**Romeo**: "If I..I profane with m..my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this,My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender… k..kiss."

Inuyasha gained more confidence after each word but faltered at the word kiss. When he saw that she gave him a small smile, he felt his stomach go queasy.

**Juliet**: "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion show in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

_Her voice is so angelic…_ Inuyasha cleared his thoughts again, realizing it was his turn to speak.

People started to silently whisper to each other, noticing Inuyasha's different behavior in acting. Sango and Miroku giggled to themselves. Rin couldn't help but to look back again. She promised herself it was the last time. This time however, she didn't see the handsome man at the back. Disappointed, she turned back to the stage.

Elsewhere, Kikyo looked absolutely livid. _That bitch… My Inu-baby looks like he actually thinks she looks pretty or whatever. He can't fall for her, he already has me. Bitch… I'll get you for making him even look at you twice…  
_

**Romeo**: "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

**Juliet**: "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Slowly, Inuyasha started to walk nearer towards her.

**Romeo**: "Then move not while my prayers' effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purg'd…

And slowly, his eyes closed as his lips make contact with Kagome's. It was a small and short kiss, but it gave electricity to both of their bodies. Kagome looked surprised, but continued on with her lines. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Inuyasha stood there, still not moving after the effect of their small stage kiss. It meant more to him, he knew. Then, after a pause, he spoke again. "Sin from my… lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin… again."

**Juliet**: "You kiss by the book."

Kikyo clenched her hands in pure frustration. Although it was just a small acting kiss, she caught the look in Inuyasha and Kagome's face afterwards. _That little slut is gonna get it…  
_

At the balcony, Kagome stood nervously. _Don't worry Kags… Just say your line…_

**Juliet**: "Ah me!" _There, that wasn't so hard…_

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a strange look on his face that Kagome couldn't decipher.

**Romeo**: "She speaks:O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

**Juliet**: "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Inuyasha turned his face and said, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

**Juliet**: "Tis but thy name that is my enemy;— Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name?…"

The scene of the Capulet's Garden awed everyone. Inuyasha and Kagome acted as if they truly were Romeo and Juliet.

Hours later, the play was almost over. The scene now continued in the churchyard.

Kagome, as Juliet, rose from her slumber and spoke. "O comfortable friar! where is my lord?— I do remember well where I should be, and there I am:—where is my Romeo?"

A noise was heard.

**Friar**: "I hear some noise.—Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents:—come, come away! Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; and Paris too:—come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming. Come, go, good Julietnoise within,—I dare no longer stay.

**Juliet**: "Go, get thee hence, for I will not away."

The student as Friar exited the stage.

**Juliet**: "What's here? a cup, clos'd in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:O churl! Drink all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative."

Kagome lowered her face to Inuyasha and slowly closed her eyes.

Inuyasha opened one eye unnoticeably to anyone else and saw that Kagome's face was inching towards his. He quickly closed his eye and waited. He felt the soft touch of her lips and almost lost all control.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was kissing her back. She resisted the urge to open her eyes, but kept them closed and slowly kissed back also.

Everyone in the audience was shocked. Their eyes widened and people gasped. It was obvious that it was more than a simple stage kiss. Kikyo narrowed her eyes dangerously and glared as hard as she could and crossed her arms. _That **BITCH**… The little whore is going to get it…  
_

Sango, Miroku, and Rin gasped and their eyes bugged out. They nudged each other and couldn't say a word. Miroku suddenly whispered, "Hey… Looks like they're having fun there…" Sango slapped his arm and shushed him.

Somewhere else in the auditorium, a certain dog-demon had his arms crossed with an amused look on his face. _I hope you know what you're doing little brother…  
_

Gaining her sense back, Kagome immediately broke contact and breathed heavily. Her eyes looked frantic and saw the others in backstage whispering for her to go on.

_Oh my gosh… Oh my… I..I can't believe… I… Arg, get a grip Kags! People are still watching!_

Kagome, blushing hard, spoke her line. "Thy lips… a..are warm…"

From another part of the stage, the noise rose. "Lead, boy: Which way?"

As Juliet, Kagome continued to speak. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" She snatched the dagger from Inuyasha, or Romeo, and held it in her hand.

**Juliet**: "This is thy sheath…" Kagome took the knife and "stabbed" herself.

**Juliet**: "there rest, and let me die." Then, she fell on Inuyasha and "died." As she fell, she heard an "oomph" from Inuyasha, and out of instinct, she whispered to him. "Sorry!"

When Inuyasha felt her on top of him, he let out a breath and then heard her whisper sorry. He had a small smirk on his face and whispered back, "Keh, it's cool wench. And by the way… Nice kiss."

Kagome heard him and tried not to open her eyes. She felt heat rushing to her face and resisted to slap him.

Later, the final words of the play were spoken.

**Prince**: "A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished; for never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo…"

A silent pause took place throughout the whole auditorium that a single pin drop could be heard.

Then, all of a sudden, cheers and claps erupted from the audience. Everyone stood up and clapped happily.

Sango, Miroku, and Rin stood up also and cheered loudly.

Kikyo remained sitting with a deadly look on her face. She huffed and stood up and walked out of the auditorium, pushing anyone in her way.

The stage curtain opened and everyone stepped out. They all stood in one line and bowed simultaneously.

Kagome looked to her right and caught Inuyasha looking at her. Blushing, she turned her head back and smiled at the people cheering. Someone threw a rose at her and she caught it. When she saw where the rose came from, she saw Kouga giving her a wink and Kagome blushed.

When Inuyasha noticed her blushing, he followed her gaze and saw Kouga winking at her. He growled in a low tone. _That mangy wolf is flirting with my Kag… _Realizing what he was just thinking, Inuyasha shook his head. _What am I talking about? Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
_

Later, everyone from the play was back in their normal clothes and congratulated each other.

Inuyasha saw Kagome walking away to another direction and he ran up to catch up with her. He grabbed her wrist and she turned around to face him. "Inuyasha?"

He let go of her and looked down at his feet. "Listen… About earlier… Um…"

Kagome knew what he was talking about and saved him an explanation. She smiled and shook her head. "It's okay Inuyasha… Don't worry about it… You probably thought I was… Someone else or something…" She let out a small chuckle and turned around again. Before she walked away, she whispered low, "But… If you wanna know… That was my first kiss…" Then, she walked off to where her parents were waiting for her.

Inuyasha stood like an idiot after she left. _Her first kiss? Great! You took her first kiss, idiot._ Even though he was scolding himself, he couldn't help but to smile at the thought that he was her first kiss. Shaking his head, he walked out the door and found his car.

At his car, he saw Kikyo leaning against it, with "the look" on her face. _Uh oh_, he thought.

He walked to her and tried to grab her waist, but she pulled away. "Listen, Kikyo, I…"

Kikyo held up a hand to stop him. "So what was that all about Inuyasha? I saw it and I know that was no acting. So tell me, you like her new look?"

Inuyasha sighed inwardly, irritated. "NO Kikyo! It's not what you think! I… It only happened because… Because I was pretending that it was YOU. Hell, I didn't want to kiss her, acting or not. So I just pretended it was you. And… I guess I believed it really was that I… Got carried away…" He gave her a small pout and pleaded. "Forgive me babe?"

Kikyo followed his every word and slowly relaxed. "All right… But don't let it happen again." She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him nice and slowly. When they parted, she whispered in his ear, "So who's the better kisser? Me? Or her?…"

When Inuyasha opened his mouth, his answer came out differently than what he was thinking at the same time. "You." _Her._

Kikyo smirked and kissed him again.

* * *

I think this chapter is a bit shorter than the others… I'm not really sure! But I hope you liked this chapter guys! RR Please! 


	6. Back Then To Now

From Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 6 – Back then… To Now

* * *

Kagome hummed silently to herself as she was walking down the street from the grocery store. It was a beautiful Saturday morning to walk so she took her time. Kagome couldn't help but to keep thinking back to the night before, the play. _And by the way… Nice kiss._

Kagome shook her head out of where her thoughts were leading her. I_ can't believe I told him he was my first kiss. Way to go Kagome. At least he didn't laugh at me or anything…_

She sighed. For some reason she had a hard time falling asleep the night before. She couldn't get Inuyasha off of her mind. _What am I doing? Why am I even thinking about him? He's an arrogant, self-absorbed jerk… But still… Not a heartless bastard… He said so himself…_

"Argh! I have to stop thinking…"

All of a sudden, she felt herself lose her balance and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the fall. Luckily, and strangely, it never came. Instead, she felt two strong arms around her; catching her and helping her regain her balance. Unfortunately, her grocery bags had fallen and had gotten ruined. She groaned inwardly.

Looking up at her savior, she gasped at the familiar golden gaze. "I..Inuyasha! Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha looked at the helpless and stammering girl and helped her up on her feet. He crossed his arms and looked away, breaking eye contact. "Keh! You should really watch where you're going wench. I might not be there next time to catch you when you fall…"

Although he meant to be insulting, she caught the tiny glimpse of concern for her in his eyes. It disappeared as soon as it came and she sighed once more. She really couldn't figure him out. But she gave him a smile anyway. "Thanks Inuyasha… But I gotta get back to the grocery store now… I ruined the food I got already… So… I'll see you later?" She looked hopeful at him and realized how stupid she sounded. _Great, he's gonna think you like him or something… Which I DON'T! Right?… Of course, what am I talking about? Hah, and now I'm talking to myself… In my mind…_

Inuyasha noticed the facial expressions on her changing every few seconds. He thought it amusing. While she was busy with her thoughts, Inuyasha lowered his gaze from her eyes, down to her lips. He remembered when he kissed those lips of hers. _But… If you wanna know… That was my first kiss…_ He remembered how soft they were…

Shaking his head, he did a double take. _What the hell am I doing? Damn… Next thing I know I'm gonna get closer and…_

"Gahh!" He shouted out loud.

Kagome, having forgotten he was there, looked up surprised. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

He shook his arms out in front of him and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine… Listen, do you need a ride to the store? Because I guess it's sort of my fault you ruined the… Food, yeah."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "Um, no… That's okay… I wouldn't want to bother you… I should get going." She turned away to go the opposite direction, when she felt him holding onto her wrist. "Wait!" Confused, Kagome turned around and saw that he really was holding onto her. "What is it?"

He let go and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "You're not bothering me… And besides," He snorted, "A weak girl like you would probably need help."

Inuyasha saw her frown and thought to himself. _Genius! Look what you did, she's probably going to yell at you for that… Ah hell, what do I care?_

Strangely though, her frown only lasted a few seconds before she smiled. "All right then. If you think you're all macho, then fine. You can help me."

"Really? I mean. Keh. Whatever wench." Stuffing his hands in his hands again, he walked off towards the grocery store.

Running up to catch up with him, Kagome walked right alongside with him. "Where is your ride Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked embarrassed and flushed. "Oh yeah… I forgot… My car's with uh… Kikyo. Yeah, it's with her."

Kagome frowned. "Oh."

The rest of their walk to the store was silent. Neither one knew what to say to break the thin tension between them.

At the store, Kagome hurried and grabbed all the stuff she dropped earlier and took them to the cash register. When she was about to pay for the groceries, Inuyasha had beat her to it. He just handed his credit card and crossed his arms. Soon, they were walking back towards her house. She looked at him and asked, "Why did you do that?"

He didn't look at her. Instead, the usual, "Keh."

When they had arrived at her house, Kagome put down the groceries and put her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha… Tell me. Why did you pay for these? You didn't have to… You shouldn't have. It wasn't your fault I dropped them before."

Inuyasha interrupted her before she went on. He looked straight at her face and said, "Keh! I don't know, okay? And I thought I was being nice here."

Kagome sighed softly. "Sorry."

He didn't know why she looked kind of glum. _What do I care if she's sad? Keh._ "Well… Here wench, your stuff… I… I have to go." Without even a bye, he hurried and walked away quickly. Taking her mind off of him, Kagome grabbed all the groceries and went in her house. _He's so strange…_

That night, Sango had called Kagome to tell her to meet her at the movie theater. Sango decided to have a girls' night out and called to tell Kagome and Rin.

At the theater, Kagome found Rin and Sango waiting for her. "Hey guys!" She ran to them, looking excited.

Rin looked up and saw Kagome running towards them. "Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Kags, movie's about to start! We already got your ticket, come on!" Sango said.

The three girls went inside the huge theater room and picked three seats in the back. Kagome looked around and saw many people from their school. "What are we watching Sango?"

Sango grinned and answered, "Ring 2. Do you mind?"

Kagome's eyes went wide for a few seconds. "Oh… Well… I'm sure it's not that scary, right?"

Sango shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't think so… Don't worry though."

Kagome nodded but shrank lower in her seat.

A few screams and hours later, the movie was over. Rin hopped beside Kagome and Sango, still bubbly as ever. "That was kind of interesting…" Kagome let out. Rin and Sango giggled. Then they stopped and Kagome noticed. When they were walking out of the building, they saw a couple making out near them. Normally, you see it all the time, it's easy to ignore. But in the small light from the street lamp, they figured them out to be Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kagome turned her head, disgusted. Especially from the noises they were making. She heard Sango snort and saw Rin just shake her head.

When they got nearer, they heard Kikyo talk to them; or more like to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome turned around at the sound of her name and was surprised to see Kikyo walking towards her and her friends with Inuyasha right behind her. She couldn't see the expression on his face very clear in the dark night. "Oh. Hi Kikyo…"

Sango and Rin glanced at each other with questioning looks and stood behind Kagome for support if she needed.

Kikyo roller her eyes. "Anyways… Nice play yesterday… It wasn't so bad… And oh! That kissing scene! Wow… It looked so REAL. You're really good at acting. I honestly believed that you and my Inu baby were like actually making out or something."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Kikyo didn't let her. She pretended to look surprised. "Oh, but wait! Maybe… It wasn't acting! Maybe… It**was** real… Hmm… Now how do I figure?" She snorted. "But it doesn't matter… I just pitied my poor Inu baby for having to go along with it… My poor baby boo complained so much about how you were like totally slobbering all over him." Then, she sighed dramatically. "But… I made it better. I gave my boo a better kiss and he's not complaining anymore. I'm sorry Kagome… You just… You just don't have that much experience as I do…" Then, with an evil look, she flicked her wrist. "Whatever. Just know that something like that won't ever happen again. Next time, I won't go so easy on you. Come on Inu babe."

As the couple turned to walk away, Kagome's mouth was opened in shock. She looked at Inuyasha and he didn't have any emotion on his face at all, like he didn't care about what Kikyo said. She looked and saw a hint of sadness but it went away like it wasn't even there in the first place. She tore her face away from them and saw Sango's face of anger and Rin's face of sorrow. She put up a happy smile for her friends and started to walk. "Come on guys… Let's just… Go." Despite her attempts at showing that she was okay, Kikyo's words had really hurt her inside.

_D..Did he really… Say that? And just this morning… He was being so nice to me… H..He wasn't… He wasn't a… Jerk… But he didn't even say anything when Kikyo was…_

Kagome felt tears at the back of her eyes threatening to spill, and bit her lip to stop the tears from flowing down. Suddenly, she felt two pairs of arms surround her and realized it was Sango and Rin. It was until then, she felt moisture running down her cheeks and to her chin. She let her friends hug her in the quiet night.

**5 Years Later…**

The 22 year old watched in horror at her boyfriend's face of anger. She tried to calm him down before he hit the poor man in front of him. She grabbed onto his arm and pleaded with him. "Kouga! Calm down! He was just giving me a friendly hug! It doesn't mean anything!" Kouga glared at the raven-haired beauty beside him and snarled. "Damnit! You're **MY **woman and this piece of shit TOUCHED you!" He turned to the trembling man before him and growled. He spit on the ground and tried to keep calm. "Get the hell out of here before I decide to kill you." With another menacing glare, the man ran away, stumbling into things.

The long, dark-haired man, Kouga, sighed in frustration. The raven-haired girl took her delicate hand and put them on his cheek. "Please calm down Kouga," She pleaded. Closing his eyes, he sighed again. "I'm sorry Kagome… But I swear… If another man touches you, I…" He didn't get to finish because of Kagome's lips on top of his. He deepened the kiss until she pulled away.

Kagome sighed softly and stood up straight. "You don't have to be so protective Kouga."

Kouga snapped and growled at her. "I have a right to Kagome! You're my woman and no one is going to take you away from me!"

Kagome's patience was wearing thin. "Stop being so possessive all the time Kouga! I don't BELONG to you or anyone else for that matter!"

In less than a second, his hand made contact with her face. He had slapped her pretty hard this time. "Don't say that! You **DO** belong to me, you hear me?" Then, he covered her mouth with his and started to kiss her hard. Kagome struggled against him and he pulled her closer to him. Kagome struggled harder and that only made him hold onto her harder. Finally, he broke apart without taking his grip off of her. He whispered near her face. "I think I waited long enough Kagome. Tonight, I'm going to get what I want."

Kagome looked at him, horrified. "Kouga, no! Don't do this!" She tried to take her arm back but his grip on her only tightened. "I don't think so. You're not getting away from me that easily." Then, he dragged her to his car in the parking lot near by and threw her inside. Kagome tried to get out but failed. Kouga knocked her out and drove fast down the road. He stopped his car in the middle of a forest.

When Kagome regained consciousness, she noticed where she was. _Oh no… Kouga…_ She looked around and saw Kouga advancing towards her. She tried to scream for help but he covered her mouth and lead her deeper into the forest.

He stopped and whispered dangerously, "Don't scream. Don't even try. No one's gonna hear you here." Then, he started to unbutton her shirt one by one. Kagome breathed faster. _Oh no… He's going to…_ "Kouga, don't! Please!" She only received a growl and felt him slip off her shirt off her. Her skin met the cold night air and shivered. She felt his lips on her neck, going down. His hands were roaming all over her body and she never felt so violated. "N..No… Kouga… D..Don't…"

Tears threatened to fall when she felt his hand going higher from her thigh. Then, all of a sudden, she heard a noise in the bush. Fortunately, Kouga had noticed too and stopped. "Who the hell?"

Then they heard a voice speak. "Let her go." The voice sounded low and dangerous. Kouga let go of Kagome and stood up. "Who's there? Come out unless you're scared."

Kagome saw a hint of silver coming from the bushes. Before she even had a chance to scream, the figure in the darkness shot out and knocked Kouga down.

Kagome gasped; recognizing the long silver hair in the moonlight and golden eyes in the dark. The golden eyes only took a glance at her before turning back to the fallen youkai.

Kouga stood up and smirked. "Well, well, well… If it isn't the mutt face. What the hell are you doing back here again?"

The dark figure cracked his knuckles and chuckled as well. "Shut your trap wolf before I decide to kill you."

Kouga shook his head and smirked wider. "I'd like to see you try dog shit!"

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as the two youkais leapt at each other. Soon, she heard a gasp of breath and the smell of blood hit her nose. Not being able to take it, she fainted.

The silver-haired youkai noticed the girl faint. _Shit, gotta make this quick._ He gave a quick punch right into Kouga's stomach, making him step back. "I suggest you leave her alone Kouga. I swear I'll kill you if I see you near her again…"

"You have no right in hell to tell me that. She's MY woman and I'll do whatever the hell I please." Not a moment after the words left his mouth, he found himself sprawled on the ground, after taking a hit, and got knocked out.

The other, breathing heavily, stumbled nearer to Kagome and took his shirt off and put it over her. Then, he carried her bridal style and jumped high from tree to tree.

Not long after, the silver-haired figure landed near a small apartment building. He carried the unconscious girl up the long staircase and stopped in front of a door. Being careful as to not drop her, he dug through his pocket and got out a key and opened the door. He kicked the door behind him and locked it. Then, still as carefully, he carried her to the nearest bedroom and laid her on the bed.

He sat on the chair next to the bed and watched the young girl sleep. He brushed a stray of hair behind her ear. Golden eyes reflected regret, sorrow, and concern.

Suddenly, the ringing of the phone pierced through the silence. Muttering a curse, he quickly ran to answer it.

Kagome slowly woke up and sat up. She looked around her and noticed she was in an unfamiliar place. _Oh no, did Kouga…_ She looked below and saw that she wasn't bare. She did notice however, that she was wearing someone else's shirt. _Oh gosh… What happened?…_

Slowly and carefully, she slipped out of the bed and dragged her feet towards the voice coming from the living room. When she peeked behind a wall she found a tall figure talking on the phone. The voice sounded oddly familiar. The waist long silver hair with a bandana on top struck a memory in her. _Gasp… I only know of… One person with that description…_

"I told you, NO! Leave me the hell alone!" He hung up angrily and finally noticed a presence behind him. Sighing, he turned around and heard a small gasp. "Come on out Kagome…"

Kagome gasped when she saw him turn around. _I was right… It's…_ "Inuyasha…" She slowly walked towards him with small steps.

Inuyasha sighed and scratched his head. He headed to the couch and sat down, staring blankly at the wall.

Kagome sank down on the couch at the other end and stared down at her hands. Finally, gathering enough courage, she got herself to look at him and ask him, "I..Inuyasha… What… Why… How?"

The hanyou crossed his arms and scowled. "One question at a time wench."

Despite the odd situation, Kagome couldn't help but to smile sadly at the old nickname from years ago. "Haven't heard that in a while…"

Inuyasha glanced up at her in small surprise, but didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha… Where am I?"

"Keh. My apartment."

"I see… How did I get here? Because the last thing I remember is…"

"That mangy wolf almost… Uh, you fainted. So I just brought you to my place…"

"Oh." She looked at him again for a second before dropping her gaze to her hands again. "This is where you live? I thought… You moved… After high school…"

He snorted in reply. "I did wench; but now I'm back."

"But how did you know I was in trouble? How did…?"

She just got a shrug in response. Knowing she wouldn't get a full answer, she moved on to another question. "Is… Is this your shirt?"

Finally, he met her gaze and his cheeks gave out a small shade of pink. "Uh yeah… Because that wolf uh…"

Shaking her head, "It's all right."

The next moment, they both fell silent. Neither knew what to say to break the tension around them. And then, at the same time, they spoke.

"Inuyasha..." "Listen wench…"

Kagome swallowed and stopped her question. "You go ahead…"

Nodding, he asked her his curiosity. "How… Why were you in the forest with that wolf anyway?"

Kagome's smile slightly faded away and Inuyasha saw her eyes becoming distant. "A lot of things have been different since you moved Inuyasha… Kouga and I… We grew closer the last five years and we started dating just two years ago… He was so sweet and nice then… But over time, he started to become more possessive and overprotective… Just recently was when he hit me… We've been going kind of slow and I guess he just finally lost his patience and… _Sigh_."

During Kagome's confession, Inuyasha had been clenching and unclenching his fist that was hidden in his pocket. He tried to keep back a snarl about to loosen. He couldn't help but to let out a quiet growl from his throat.

Kagome hadn't noticed; she still had the distant look in her eyes. He badly wanted to take it away and replace it with the brightness from just moment before.

Slowly, he approached nearer to her on the couch until he was sitting directly next to her. Cautiously and carefully, he took his arm and put it around her shoulder.

Kagome looked up startled at the sudden contact. She hadn't noticed him move towards her, much less put his arm around her.

Suddenly, memories began to fill her head and sudden anger arose. Fire was burning in her eyes as she stood up as quickly as possible, scrambling away from the shocked hanyou.

To him, it looked as if she was about to cry. Her eyes now held anger, though he didn't know why or where it came from.

"Kagome…?"

At her name, she shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, as if to protect herself. "N..No! Stop! I can't believe this it happening…!"

Confused by her sudden change in behavior, Inuyasha stood up also. "What are you talking about?"

Tears slowly rolled down her pink cheeks. "Y..You! What's wrong with you? Why are you… Why are you being so… Nice? I mean, five years ago, you didn't want anything to do with me! Y..You let Kikyo say all those mean things to me… And you didn't even act like you cared… And for the rest of the year, you would change your personality from mean… To nice… And Kikyo! She's your girlfriend isn't she? What are you doing here… With me? Why did you save me? Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She screamed out the last part.

Inuyasha stood there stunned and for once, speechless. He stood with his mouth gaping open, eyes wide filled with emotions flowing across them like a river: regret, sorrow, sadness, letdown, disappointment.

She didn't understand. She **couldn't** understand.

Just then, his own frustration took over. It was not however, directed at her. It seemed to be directed… At himself. In anger, he grabbed the bandana that was on his head and yanked it off, throwing it to the floor. He heard a small gasp.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she let out a small gasp at the new sight in front of her. "Inuyasha? Y..You have…"

Realizing what she was talking about, Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "Keh! I'm half dog demon aren't I?"

Kagome's face fell. "Oh. Then why did you alwayswear a hat or bandana during school? I thought everyone knew you were…"

He turned his head. "Keh. It doesn't matter now."

Neither heard someone come in the room. "Inuyasha…"

Both heads turned at the voice and saw a woman with long, black hair, similar to Kagome's. Kagome looked surprised and Inuyasha turned angry again. He scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Kikyo looked behind him and noticed Kagome wearing Inuyasha's shirt. Her eyes hardened and she pierced a glare at Kagome.

"So… This is what you've been doing? This is why you didn't want me over here?" And she noticed the triangular ears perched on top of his head. She snorted. "And you didn't even bother with a stupid hat or bandana to cover those ears! She's probably disgusted!"

Then she turned to Kagome. "And you! You're such a whore! All those years and still a slut! I can't be…"

Her sentence was caught off with physical contact on her cheek. Her head snapped to the side. "Shut the hell up! You can't just come into my apartment bitching at me or her! Get the hell out of here!"

Kikyo slowly turned her head toward Inuyasha and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "It's because of **her**, isn't it? She's the reason you dumped me…" As soon as the words left her mouth, she turned around and stomped off.

Inuyasha let out of long, frustrated breath and sank down on the couch. His head was in his hands and everything fell quiet.

Kagome's eyes were still wide and her brain seemed scrambled. _What… Is going on?_ "I..Inuyasha…" Slowly, she took small steps and got closer to him. She sank to her knees in front of him and put her hands on him. She felt him tense under her touch.

He looked up and stared directly into her eyes. Her eyes seemed sad, for him. "I… I'm sorry…" He looked surprised. "Why would you be sorry?"

Slowly, one by one, tears rolled down her face. "Because… Kikyo…"

At her name, he let out a small growl. "Forget it." He wiped away Kagome's tears with a thumb and then straightened up. "Things have changed. I broke up with her all those years ago, after high school, whatever, it doesn't matter."

Kagome turned her face. "Is… Is it because of her… That you hid your ears?"

"Keh."

"If it means anything… I'm not disgusted… I like them. I think they're cute…" A tiny blush crept up to her cheeks and she gave him a small smile.

Inuyasha blushed too and then suddenly stood up. "I think you should go rest."

Standing up as well, she shook her head. "Actually… I think I have to go back to my apartment… It's been…" Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh no! How long has it been? Sango and Rin are probably worried sick! They probably sent a search team after me!"

"Hey!"

At his voice, she turned her head and was surprised when a phone landed near her.

"Call your friends and tell them where you are."

"Oh. Thanks." She quickly dialed the number. A few rings later, her friends deafened her ears.

**"KAGOME HIGURASHI! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED RIN AND I ARE! WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU OKAY? DID SOMETHING HAPPENED?"**

Kagome sweatdropped. "Calm down Sango! I'm sorry I worried you guys; I'm fine! Things… Happened and I'd rather not talk about it now… I'm at…" She took a quick glance at Inuyasha, who was in the kitchen. "I'm at a friend's house so don't worry about me. Um, I'm gonna stay here for the night… So I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Quickly, she hung up without waiting for a reply. Because knowing Sango, she would explode into a million questions.

_So I guess I'm staying here for the night… But… I still want to know why he's being so… Sigh… Maybe five years is a long time to change someone…_ Somehow she doubted that when it involved a certain hanyou. Suddenly, she let out a small giggle. _His ears really are cute though…

* * *

_

I can't say how many times I'm sorry for the long wait… But it's me and I always seem to have many things going on. It's crazy. But I hope you guys liked this chapter! RR please!


	7. Friends?

From Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 7 – Friends?

* * *

_Last time _

So I guess I'm staying here for the night…But… I still want to know why he's being so… Sigh…Maybe five years is a long time to change someone…_ Somehow she doubted that when it involved a certain hanyou. Suddenly, she let out a small giggle._ His ears really are cute though…

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh. What is it wench?"

Kagome looked around the plain bedroom and then turned back to the silver-haired hanyou. "Where will you sleep if I sleep here?"

He gave her a shrug and walked away towards the kitchen. Sighing, Kagome dragged herself to the bed and plopped down on her back. Drifting to her thoughts, she thought back to what had happened within the last twenty-four hours of her life.

She was out with a friend; Kouga got jealous and almost raped her if it wasn't for Inuyasha who saved her… He was actually nice to her and now she's at his apartment.

_I need a break from life_, she thought grimly. Pretty soon however, she fell asleep with thoughts of a certain silver-haired hanyou consuming her mind.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the kitchen, thinking to himself. _Damn Kikyo… Before she came… Kagome was mad about…_ "Agh!" Frustrated, he accidentally slammed a fist down on the table. "Shit." _I hope she didn't hear that._ A few moments of silence confirmed that she hadn't heard him and he sighed in relief.

_I'm such a jerk… How could I have forgotten all those years ago? She obviously was hurt from it. Kagome's right; I let Kikyo do whatever she wanted… Why didn't I say anything? But… That's why I dumped her… I don't love her… Not anymore anyway…_

_Flashback_

_"It's because of **her**, isn't it? **She's** the reason you dumped me…"_

_End Flashback_

He grimaced. He didn't even realize that he fell for her; and fell for her **hard**. Thinking back to high school years, he realized when he first fell for her; Kagome. It was the night of the play, Romeo and Juliet…

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha, as Romeo stood stunned. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He couldn't believe it was actually Kagome. His breath caught; he couldn't speak. He hesitated before saying his line and he faltered at the word kiss._

_When he got closer to her, with her breath near his, he felt a shiver running down his spine. As soon as they're lips made contact, he felt a shock of electricity surge through him._

_It meant more to him, he knew._

_Near the end of the play, their final kissing scene came up again._

_Inuyasha was lying down and he felt Kagome moving nearer towards him. When he felt her lips touch his, he couldn't help but to kiss her back. It took him all his control not to snap right then and there. He felt her suddenly break contact and felt lonely._

_When she fell on top of him, she whispered sorry and he just answered back, "Keh, it's cool wench. And by the way… Nice kiss."_

_End Flashback_

Unknowingly, Inuyasha was smiling to himself. _That **was** a nice kiss…_ Suddenly, he remembered one more thing she had mentioned to him that night.

_Flashback_

_"It's okay Inuyasha… Don't worry about it… You probably thought I was… Someone else or something…" She let out a small chuckle and turned around again. Before she walked away, she whispered low, "But… If you wanna know… That was my first kiss…"_

_End Flashback_

_Her first kiss…_

He also remembered Kikyo kissing him that night after the play. She had asked him who the better kisser was. While he had said she was, out loud, deep down, he answered, her.

Man, you got it **bad**.

What? Who are you?

I'm you, idiot.

Hey, if I'm an idiot, then so are you… Cuz you're me…

Keh, whatever.

Yeah, so what were you saying before?

Huh? Oh! You've fallen **hard** for her man…

Keh.

Inuyasha shook his head. He's talking to himself; how sad is that? He couldn't help but to really think that he did fall for Kagome all those years ago. _How can I ever tell her? She's right; I was such a bastard then. I… I just need some time…_

With that one last thought in mind, he walked toward the couch in the living room and got comfortable. Soon, he fell asleep with thoughts of Kagome consuming his mind, leaving a small smile on his face.

* * *

The sun shined through the curtains, blinding the raven-haired girl as she woke up. Kagome sat up and blinked a couple of times. Just then, the memories of the night before all came rushing back to her. She groaned. Reluctantly, she got out of the bed and left the bedroom. _I wonder where Inuyasha slept last night?_ The thought of the hanyou brought a tiny blush on her face. _Ah! Why am I blushing? Its just Inuyasha! The jerk from high school… Yet the same jerk who saved me from a real jerk that tried to rape me and gave me a place to sleep…_

When Kagome got to the living room, she saw the cutest sight in front of her.

There Inuyasha was, still asleep on the couch. Well, he was almost falling off, yet still clung on to the couch. The expression of his face seemed peaceful and it looked like a little boys.

Kagome noticed his ears twitch every now and then and she suddenly wanted to reach and touch them. _Would he mind? Nah, he's sleeping, he won't even notice…_

She moved closer to the couch and sat down on the ground in front of him. Slowly, she reached towards one of his white furry ears and was about to touch it; when all of a sudden, a hand caught her wrist. Surprised, she let out a small scream.

She shut her mouth immediately and saw a pair of golden eyes glaring right back at her. She gulped. "Um… Hi!"

* * *

Inuyasha stirred slightly when he heard feet shuffling. His ears twitched and his nose recognized the familiar sweet scent. He heard someone come closer near him. When he felt an arm reach out towards him, he immediately recognized the action and grabbed the victim's wrist. He heard her scream and he opened his eyes. The familiar gaze of blue stared back at him as he glared at her.

His expression turned into a scowl. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kagome stammered. "Uh… Um… I…I was just… I thought you were sleeping…"

Inuyasha stared at the stammering girl's flustered face and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. His face softened slightly and he interrupted her. "I was until you woke me up. What were you trying to do?"

Kagome realized that Inuyasha still had not let her wrist go. When her eyes traveled towards her arm, he realized also and immediately let go, a small blush creeping up to his cheeks. "Sorry," he muttered.

Kagome shook her head and smiled a little. _Did he just… Blush? I must be seeing things… Why would he blush?_

"I'm sorry for waking you…"

Inuyasha coughed and suddenly realized how close they actually were. He sat up straight and moved over so she could sit next to him. Kagome noticed his actions, and blushed and sat down next to him, although not so close.

"So…" Inuyasha started. He was looking at the wall on the other side, facing away. "Were you trying to touch my ears?"

Kagome's face heated up even more and she faced away towards the opposite wall also. "Umm… Uh… I…I… I mean…" She stuttered. Then, she looked down shamefully and muttered, "Sorry."

Inuyasha turned his gaze to her and had an amused expression on his face. "You were really trying to touch my ears?"

Kagome looked up surprised. "I…I uh… Yes?" She was even more surprised when he suddenly scooted closer to her and slouched down a little. Uncertainly, she asked, "Inuyasha? Wha…"

"Go ahead," was all he said.

Realizing what he meant by that, she hesitantly reached for his ear that was perched on top of his head. She saw it twitch when her hand got nearer and she giggled softly.

When she felt the softness of the triangular ear on Inuyasha's head, she smiled happily. Slowly, she rubbed them like she would a dog. The next sound she heard made her gasp a little. She heard a noise somewhat like a purr, like a cat. When she looked at Inuyasha's face, his eyes were closed and he looked content. She noticed the sound was coming from him.

Suddenly, she erupted into giggles and stopped rubbing his ear.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open at the sudden stop of her rubbing and the sound of her voice giggling. Inside, he felt happy and content that maybe he had caused her to laugh. But he had to wonder why she was. "What are you laughing at?"

Kagome calmed herself down and just had a smile on her face. "You! You were purring! Like a cat!"

Inuyasha looked confused for a split second before straightening up and crossing his arms in front of him. He pouted a little, making Kagome's smile widen. "Keh! I was **not** purring."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then what would you call the noise you were making?"

Inuyasha stuttered. "Uh… I…I uh…" Then, realizing he had nothing to say, he blushed from embarrassment. "Keh. Stupid wench, I don't know! But it was **not** purring! I'm half dog, not cat."

Kagome giggled some more, making Inuyasha losing his pretend anger. "That's why it's funny Inuyasha! Dogs don't purr!"

"Keh! Wench! I told you it wasn't purring!" Even though he was showing anger on the outside, Inuyasha was feeling ecstatic she wasn't yelling at him or anything. If anything, he was making her laugh and happy.

"So…" She started. "Can I play with your ears again?"

Inuyasha was taken back from her question. "Oi, wench! What's with you and my ears? They're not toys!" He was really happy on the inside that she wasn't disgusted with his hanyou traits.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. They're just really cute! And so soft!" She giggled when she noticed him blushing again.

The shrill ringing of the phone suddenly interrupted their little moment of fun. Inuyasha mentally cursed before getting up and going into the kitchen to answer the phone. Kagome's mood slightly went down when she saw him leave. _What's wrong with me? Its just Inuyasha!

* * *

_

**In the kitchen…**

Inuyasha hurried up to pick up the phone. "What?" He snapped at the person on the other end.

"Well good morning to you too sleeping beauty!" The person answered back cheerfully.

Inuyasha groaned. _Oh great, not the lecher_. "What do you want Miroku?"

On the other line, Miroku was grinning from ear to ear. "What, I can't call my friend to see how he's doing this morning?"

Inuyasha growled. "Cut the crap Miroku. What do you want?"

"Nothing gets by you Inuyasha." Miroku remarked sarcastically. "Anyways… I got an interesting call last night from my dear Sango saying that… A certain lady is over at your apartment… And maybe even at this moment? Oh! Maybe you seem irritated because I might have ruined a little somethin' somethin' going on between you two! I am terribly sorry my hanyou friend!"

Inuyasha turned red and he strained from yelling over the phone. "Nothing was happening you pervert! And yeah, Kagome's here, you damn lecher. Did you call just to piss me off this morning?"

Miroku chuckled at his friend's attitude. _Typical Inuyasha_, he thought. "Actually, Sango just wanted me to call to check on Lady Kagome… How did you even meet her anyways? It's been five years since you guys last talked… I mean after you moved and everything… Didn't you just come back like recently? I was actually surprised you gave me a call Inuyasha. And being the good friend that I am, I didn't tell anyone you were here…"

Inuyasha interrupted him. "Shut up Miroku, you talk too much. I don't even know why I called you to tell you I came back here. I really regret it now."

Miroku faked hurt. "Ouch! That hurts Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, whatever. Listen, I gotta go. I guess I'll talk to you later because I don't think I have much choice in the matter."

"Ah, I see! You're gonna go back to Lady Kags and maybe get back to what you two were do…"

Inuyasha hung up on him before he finished his sentence. _Damn pervert_, he thought. He put the phone back on the cradle and headed out of the kitchen. When he went to the living room, he noticed Kagome was still on the couch, staring off into space.

He sat down next to her, still not as close as earlier.

When Kagome felt another weight plop down on the couch, she came out of her thoughts and turned to him. "Who was that on the phone Inuyasha?"

"Miroku," He grumbled.

"Miroku? He knows you're here? Who else knows you moved back here?" She was confused but gradually grew angry. Angry because no one told her he was back. Not that she cared.

He saw the change in her mood and answered before she exploded at him. "Uh I called Miroku a while ago that I was back. No one else knows I'm here. Well except Miroku and now you…"

"Why didn't Miroku tell me or Sango? Or Rin?"

Inuyasha looked down. "Because… I told him not to tell anyone…"

Kagome looked down also. "Oh… Why is that?"

"Keh, you ask too many questions wench."

Kagome was fuming and she knew it. She told herself to calm down. _It's Inuyasha… He's not gonna tell me everything… Although I wish he would…_

"Answer this one question Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

Inuyasha lift his head and looked at her puzzled.

"Why… Um… Why are you being so nice to me Inuyasha? If you happen to recall five years ago, I thought you hated me… Why the sudden change?"

For a second, she thought she saw fear running across his eyes. But it was gone before she knew it. _I really must be seeing things…_

"I don't… I don't hate you… I guess I was just stupid then…" He was interrupted once again by the phone. _Saved by the ring_, he thought. When he ran to get the phone, Kagome was thinking. _Maybe he really did change…_

"Hey wench! It's Sango. She wants to talk to you." Inuyasha came and tossed her the phone lightly. She caught it with ease. "Hello?"

"Kagome! How are you feeling?"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Just fine, Sango, thanks."

"So…" Sango drifted off.

Kagome frowned. "So… What?"

"Aren't you coming back home, or are you staying there forever? And wait a minute… Exactly who's your friend you're staying with? It was a guy that answered the phone and he sounded awfully famili… _GASP_! HE SOUNDED LIKE INUYASHA!"

Kagome winced. "Um, yeah, Sango… About that…"

"KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER AT INUYASHA'S PLACE? AND I THOUGHT HE MOVED! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME!"

"Calm down Sango! And don't blame me! Miroku knew he moved back and he didn't tell us!" When Kagome was met by a silence from the other line, she felt sorry for Miroku then. _Maybe I shouldn't have told her that…_ She looked toward Inuyasha and knew he could hear what Sango was saying. She looked apologetically at him. He just looked away.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us." Sango sounded awfully calm.

"Um, yeah… B…But it's okay! Inuyasha's been really nice and… I'm okay! Uh, I'll be at the apartment real soon okay? Tell Rin I said hi! Bye, I'll see you soon!" Again, Kagome hung up before Sango could reply.

Kagome winced when she put the phone down near her. She turned to Inuyasha and apologized. "Sorry about that… Sango is… I guess, really protective of me… She's like my older sister… Even though we're like the same age…"

Inuyasha replied. "Keh. Sounds like she's not very fond of me. What did I ever do to her anyway? Sango, Miroku, Rin, and I practically grew up together. But then again we were never really good friends… Miroku was I guess the only friend I had…" Realizing he was telling her more than she needed to know, he stopped talking.

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.

"Keh. So uh… Do you… Do you want me to take you to your place? I mean, since you have no other way of getting there…"

"Um, sure. Thanks Inuyasha… Can I just clean myself up a bit first?"

"Yeah." He waved towards the bathroom.

Kagome stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Inuyasha decided to clean up too and he walked to his bedroom. He had his own bathroom inside.

Five minutes later, they were both ready. Inuyasha grabbed his keys and headed out to the door. Kagome followed him quickly. Neither said a word as they climbed down the long stairs. They got in Inuyasha's car without a word. Finally, Inuyasha broke the uncomfortable silence. "So um, where do you live?" Kagome told him her address and then fell silent again.

Kagome looked out the window and didn't talk at all. In truth, she didn't what to say to him. She felt nervous all of a sudden and couldn't seem to get him off her mind. _What is with me? Why is he making me feel this way? Agh, I don't even know what this "feeling" even is! I think I'm going crazy… Crazy for him maybe… Ahh! I did **not** just think that! Okay, I need to stop. Time to think of something else… Um…_ Unfortunately, the only other thing that came to her mind was his ear. How soft they felt underneath her touch. _His ears are so cute!_ She turned her gaze to her left for a second before staring out the window again. She was disappointed; he had covered them up with a bandana again. _Well, he kinda looks good with a banda… Ah! No Kagome! No! Don't finish that thought!

* * *

_

Inuyasha was driving slower than usual. He really didn't want Kagome to go. How is he supposed to know if he's ever gonna talk to her again? Or even see her again for that matter. He turned his head to look at her and turned back to the road before she noticed. She had her gaze out the window and she was silent. _Is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Sigh, I can't stop thinking about her! That wench is driving me crazy!_ He felt his stomach do flip flops inside. _Should I say something? Agh, stupid wench!_ He kept glancing back at her then back towards the road.

* * *

Kagome noticed Inuyasha kept glancing at her direction every now and then. She didn't comment on it and even pretending to not notice. But she couldn't help but to wonder. _He's acting so weird…_

A few minutes later, when Inuyasha was glancing at her again, Kagome turned her head at the exact same time. The two of them held eye contact for a second before both blushing and turning their heads again.

_Great, she caught me looking at her!_

_Great, he caught me looking at him!_

Having to have come to a decision, Inuyasha broke their silence. "Kagome…"

_He said my name…_

She turned towards him. "What is it Inuyasha?"

_Tell her idiot._ "Um… I just wanted to say… Um… That… I'm sorry for all the times I was a jerk to you in high school… I mean, five years ago… And for never saying anything when Kikyo was being a bitch…"

Kagome looked stunned. "Oh, um. It's all right Inuyasha… You don't have to…"

He cut her off. "No! I just want you to know that… I don't hate you… And I never hated you in high school either. I don't know why I was a jerk to you but I was. And… I'm sorry for that…"

Kagome still held a surprised look. "Don't dwell on the past Inuyasha… I forgive you…"

An eerie silence took over them again. But a few moments later, Inuyasha spoke again. "Listen um… I know we never really started off great… Especially in high school… So… How about we start over? You know… As friends? I mean… You don't have to, if you don't want to…"

Kagome was silent for a while. Then, she broke into a smile. "Hi, I'm Kagome. What's yours?"

Inuyasha smiled, actually smiled. "Hi, I'm Inuyasha. Nice to meet you… Friend…"

"Friends… I like the sound of that…"

Soon, the uncomfortable atmosphere broke into a more relaxed one. Inuyasha still felt butterflies in his stomach but he felt like the happiest guy in the world. _She doesn't hate me… She's smiling… At me!_

_Inuyasha really did change… He's actually not half bad…_ She giggled in her head but soon erupted out loud.

Inuyasha smiled when he heard her laugh even if he didn't know why. He was just happy to hear her laugh. Her voice was angelic to him.

They spent the next fifteen minutes talking about anything and everything. They told each other stories of what happened in their lives after high school.

When the fifteen minutes were up, they both knew they had arrived at Kagome's apartment. Inuyasha was disappointed on the inside. She was leaving now.

When he looked at her, she seemed to have the same expression on her face. This made him happier in a way that she didn't want to leave either.

Kagome smiled when Inuyasha had a tiny pout on his face without him knowing it. "Thanks for everything Inuyasha… I really appreciate it… And… I hope to see you again soon."

_She wants to see me again!_ "Keh, why not wench?" He said this with a smirk and she knew he wasn't insulting her by calling her that. She thought of it as a nickname for her from him and smiled at the thought. Without thinking, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, she opened the car door and quickly got out. Before completely leaving, she smiled and gave him a wave before disappearing behind the doors of the apartment building.

Inuyasha was still stunned by her actions. He slowly lifted his hand to where she had kissed him. He could still feel her breath on him. He felt butterflies in his stomach again and was as happy as he could ever be. They were friends now. She wanted to see him again. Everything was good.

* * *

Kagome ran inside the apartment building and leaned against the nearest wall. She couldn't believe she did that. _I…I can't believe… I actually kissed him… _She felt giddy. _Oh gosh, what's wrong with me! I feel so… happy…_ Then she realized… She's falling for him…

It was true that she started to like him five years ago. That one rainy day…

_Flashback_

_She noticed the rain stopped falling on her and saw an umbrella shielding her from the rain. Surprised, she looked next to her and found herself face to face with the emotionless face of a hanyou. Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha?" When he didn't reply back, she kept quiet, pondering why he would help her._

_Time seemed slow as the two of them walked side by side. Kagome tried to talk to him again. "Inuyasha?" He didn't turn to her. "What wench?"_

_Kagome didn't say anything when he called her a wench. Instead, her curiosity took over her. "Don't you… Have a car?" Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, of course wench. But Kikyo took it after school." Kagome looked down. "Oh."_

_A few minutes later, she talked to him again. "Why are you walking with me?"_

_His response surprised her but made her smile a little. "I'm not a heartless bastard like my stupid half-brother wench."_

_End Flashback_

Except for the _'like my stupid half-brothe_r' part, when he had said he wasn't a heartless bastard, it had made her think. From that day, she started to think about him more. And the night of the play of Romeo and Juliet, it was definitely a turning point. When he had kissed her at their last scene, she had definitely felt something.

_I even told him afterwards that it was my first kiss! I still can't believe I did that…_

The morning when he helped her with her groceries came back to her too… _He was so sweet then…_

She realized just then that maybe she **did** like him and that was the reason why it hurt more than it should have when Kikyo said the hurtful things that night.

And now… After what happened the last twenty-four hours… She just realized… She's falling for him…

_I…I think… I already have…

* * *

_

**RR please!** (and i'm sorry again for the long wait.. i cant seem to help it) i'm sorry! but i hope this chapter can make up for it!


	8. Heaven

From Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 8 – Heaven

* * *

_Last time_

_Except for the ''_like my stupid half-brother' _part, when he had said he wasn't a heartless bastard, it had made her think. From that day, she started to think about him more. And the night of the play of Romeo and Juliet, it was definitely a turning point. When he had kissed her at their last scene, she had definitely felt something._

I even told him afterwards that it was my first kiss! I still can't believe I did that… 

_The morning when he helped her with her groceries came back to her too…_ He was so sweet then…

_She realized just then that maybe she _**did**_ like him and that was the reason why it hurt more than it should have when Kikyo said the hurtful things that night._

_And now… After what happened the last twenty-four hours… She just realized… She's falling for him…_

I…I think… I already have…

* * *

"Sango, I'm back!" Kagome called out when she stepped into the apartment. It seemed unusually quiet to her. Still exhausted from the night before, Kagome collapsed on the couch and decided to doze off for a bit.

Not a minute later, she heard the door close and the sound of footsteps coming nearer.

Kagome lifted her head and questioned, "Sango, is that you?" As soon as the words left her, the footsteps came faster and she was soon engulfed in a tight hug. "Kagome! Do you know how worried I was! I can't believe you were staying with **INUYASHA** of all people! And how could you hang up one me twice! Rin and I were…"

Kagome stopped her friend's rambling with a shake of her shoulders. "Sango, calm down! I'm all right. And I'm sorry for hanging up on you…"

The other girl sighed and joined the girl on the couch. "Where's Rin?" Sango was quiet for a moment before answering. "I think she's at a job interview… She didn't really tell me where it was though… I guess we'll find out when she gets back later." Kagome looked puzzled but didn't think hard on it.

The two girls sat in silence for a while until Sango broke it. "So…"

Kagome turned her head to her friend nervously. "So… What?" _Please don't ask about Inuy…_

Sango interrupted her thoughts. "So… Spill Kags! What happened at Inuyasha's?"

Kagome groaned inwardly. She knew she had to tell Sango everything because she always found out everything anyway. How, she will never know… _Here we go…_ "Well… You see… Yesterday…"

* * *

**Taisho Co.**

"Miss Rin, if you'll just sit there, Mr. Taisho will be with you in a moment." The secretary said politely, pointing at the opposite direction. Rin nodded with a smile and walked to the nearest chair, thinking to herself. _Taisho… Sesshomaru Taisho…_ Rin winced. _Inuyasha's half-brother…_

A small blush started to form as she continued to think her thoughts about the famous Sesshomaru Taisho.

_I wonder if Kagome got home okay… Hope this interview won't take long…_

"Miss Rin, Mr. Taisho is ready to see you now," the secretary called to her.

Rin stood up with confidence and strolled over to where her interview was being held; in his office. The doors closed behind her as she continued to walk towards the end of the room where a large desk sat.

The room was fairly spacious with a huge window that showed the view of the whole city in the back. Rin walked more until she got to the desk where Sesshomaru was.

She stood in front of the desk, not knowing what to do. Playing with her fingers, she was thinking. _I wonder what I should do…_

She didn't have to worry about her small problem when Sesshomaru spoke up first. Without even glancing up from this paperwork, he quietly said, "You may sit," gesturing towards the plump chair in front of his desk.

Rin's mouth formed an 'o' and immediately sat down as told. She looked around the room some more, not knowing what to say. She didn't notice when Sesshomaru finally glanced up at her.

The inu-youkai was surprised when he looked up to see the girl interviewing for a job at his company. He knew he had smelled a familiar smell from five years ago, but could not identify it specifically. Now he remembered. He suddenly smirked inwardly at the memory. _This is that girl from that baka hanyou's high school play five years ago who kept looking back at me… Hm, should be interesting…_

A few questions here and there later, Sesshomaru stood up and Rin followed suit. "Well I'm pleased to say Miss Rin, that you qualify for this job at Taisho Co." Sesshomaru stated politely.

Rin's eyes widened and excitement filled her. Forgetting where she was at the moment, she couldn't help but to squeal. Realizing exactly where she was however, she calmed herself down and apologized. "I'm sorry Mr. Taisho! I was just… Excited… I mean…"

Sesshomaru's normal cold façade lessened as his eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Quite all right Miss Rin. So would you be able to start tomorrow morning perhaps?"

Rin tried to keep her cool but nodded vigorously. "Yes! It's no problem at all; tomorrow is perfect! Thank you so much Mr. Taisho!"

_This girl has so much energy in her… Probably sugar…_ "Yes, then I will see you tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp. Goodbye Miss Rin, and have a nice day."

Rin practically hopped away as she waved goodbye to the still amused youkai.

As Sesshomaru watched Rin bounce away, he couldn't help but to let a small corner of his lips curve up.

* * *

"…That's what happened." Kagome finished.

Sango stared at the other girl with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "So… You and Inuyasha are… Friends now?"

"_Sigh…_ Yes, Sango." Kagome replied. "And… He apologized for being a bastard in high school…" Kagome frowned a little but nodded anyway. "And… you like him don't you?" Kagome was about to reply yes until she caught onto what her friend was doing. "Sango! No, of course not! Well as a friend, yes… But you mean… Um…" A small blush started to rise as Kagome stuttered.

Sango smirked and crossed her arms. "Deny it all you want Kag, but I know you and I know you're gonna fess up sooner or later… So now, I'm gonna ask again… You're in love with that guy, right?"

Kagome stuttered some more. She was about to answer but was saved by footsteps coming their way. It was none other than Rin. "Kagome! You're back!" She latched herself to the poor unsuspected girl in a death hug. "I'm glad you're all right! Sango said you were staying with Inuyasha?" Rin let her go and noticed Sango's _I-have-the-greatest-matchmaking-plan-in-the-world_ face and Kagome's _I-know-Sango-is-up-to-no-good face._ "Um… Is there something you guys need to tell me?"

Both girls shook their heads and saw Rin standing before them with a confused look on her face. Before Kagome go to speak first, Sango beat her to it. "Inuyasha and Kagome are friends now and Kagome's in love with him," Sango simply stated as if it was nothing. "SANGO! I AM NOT!"

Rin looked lost for a second before the words sunk into her. "Waitttt… You're in love with Inuyasha Taisho? The biggest jerk alive in history? The inu-hanyou with the hottest half-brother alive whom I'm officially working for now!"

Sango and Kagome followed with her until her last statement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up Rin! Since when did you think Inuyasha's half-brother was hot? And since when do you work for him?" Sango demanded. Even Kagome had to quirk an eyebrow at that.

Rin blushed furiously and bowed her head. She chuckled slightly and sat down on the couch. "Well… You know that Romeo and Juliet play from high school?" At her friends' nods, she continued. "Well you know… I was watching Kagome and Inuyasha being all mushy—"

"Hey it was just acting Rin!" Kagome intervened. Sango and Rin both gave her looks that clearly said, '_Sure it was_.' Kagome pouted and crossed her arms.

"As I was saying! When they were 'acting' I was looking around the auditorium… I don't know why… Just felt like it I guess. But yeah, I looked in the back and there was this guy who looked so familiar. He had Inuyasha's long, silver hair and had absolutely no emotion on his features at all. Hm, he also had these strange markings on his face… It was probably tattoos. Well that's when I realized he looked familiar because he was the owner of Taisho Co. and also Inuyasha's half-brother. He looked absolute handsome!" Rin stopped her story and started to daydream.

Kagome sweatdropped and Sango waved a hand in front of their friend's face.

Rin came back from cloud 9 and continued her story. "Oh! Well yeah… And today I went to a job interview… At Taisho Co. But before you guys say anything! It was **NOT** because of Sesshomaru! I've always wanted to work for a big company… And… This seemed like the right one…"

Sango gave her the '_yeah right_' look and Kagome just smiled at her friend. "So what do you do there?" Kagome asked curiously.

Rin smiled big and answered, "You're looking at Sesshomaru Taisho's new personal assistant!"

"…"

"…"

Sango snapped out of the shock first. "You've GOT to be kidding me… That's SO awesome!" Rin stood up and squealed excitedly and Sango joined her. "I know! Isn't it amazing? Sesshomaru's personal assistant! Eeeek! I'm so excited!"

Kagome got over her shock and then plainly said with hidden amusement, "You act like you like him or something…" She smiled mischievously, knowing Sango would forget about her and Inuyasha.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. Rin turned red and stayed quiet, while Sango exclaimed, "And you're in love with that half-brother idiot of his Kag."

"I..I.. SANGO!"

"What?" Sango gave an innocent look, which did not faze Kagome at all.

"Oh Sango, we all know **YOU** like MIROKU." Rin blurted out. The words made Sango lose her breath and stutter. "Wh-what are you talking about Rin? Me? Like that pervert? When pigs fly!"

Kagome joined in on the teasing. "Oh come on Sango! We all know you've liked him since like forever. And EVERYONE knows he likes you too."

"Well then Inuyasha must like you too Kagome since he was being **SO** nice and he apologized for being a jerk and he wanted to be friends with you!"

Rin giggled. "I think that's enough girls! Let's not get so worked up! How about we go out for the night?"

Sango and Kagome nodded and called it truce. They knew they weren't really mad at each other. It was just normal teasing they did as if they were real sisters. "All right! Girls night out!" Rin shouted happily. But then again, when was she ever not happy? Sango and Kagome wondered about that.

* * *

**At that moment elsewhere…**

"Come on Inuyasha… It'll be fun! Besides, you just moved back here! We should go out for the night; go clubbing or something. We're bound to meet some lovely ladies there!"

Miroku begged the stubborn hanyou endlessly.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and threw his hands up in the air. "ALL RIGHT FINE!" Miroku heard him mumbling something like "Damn annoying pervert…"

Miroku chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Stop grumbling and pouting Inuyasha. You're not gonna regret this night!"

* * *

"So where did you have in mind Rin?" Sango asked the bubbly girl.

"Hmm… Well I was thinking we should go clubbing tonight! We haven't in forever!"

Sango and Kagome agreed and the three friends started to get ready. They still had a couple of hours.

When those couple of hours went by, they were ready to go clubbing for the night.

Sango drove while Kagome and Rin sat in the passenger seat and back seat. They arrived at the club, "Heaven." The three friends got out of the car and walked to the front doors. There was an incredibly long line and they were annoyed but got in line anyway.

"Agh, the lines are so long Sango! And I don't think I've ever been to this club before… Is it new?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Yeah, this is the newest club in town. Maybe there's another way we could get in without waiting in this long line…"

"But how?" Rin asked.

Sango held up her hand when she noticed a limousine driving towards the front doors. She smirked, a plan forming in her head. "Ladies, follow me. I got an idea…" Kagome and Rin looked unsure but followed their friend anyway when she started to walk away.

* * *

In the limousine, two figures were talking. Just as they opened the door to their right to go out, Kagome, Sango, and Rin sneaked into the limo through the other side. The two guys didn't notice as they got out of the limo.

Taking their chances, Kagome, Sango, Rin also scoot over to the other side and stepped out of the limo. Immediately, Kagome and Sango attached themselves to the two guys while Rin just hurried alongside them.

* * *

The guys were surprised when a girl linked her arm through theirs. It took a split second before all five of them realized exactly who was who.

"INUYASHA?"

"KAGOME?"

"Lovely Sango!"

SLAP! "PERVERT"

"Umm…"

"What are you doing here?" They all yelled at the same time.

Rin spoke up above everyone else. "Hey guys, umm, how about we talk about this when we get inside?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked around them and agreed with her. They walked to the front doors and the bouncer let them in without questions. After all, Inuyasha is well known as the half-brother of the richest man in Japan.

As soon as the five of them got in, music blasted throughout the club and neon lights were exploded everywhere.

Rin shouted out loud first. "COME ON, LET'S GO FIND A TABLE!"

Before she ran off, Inuyasha stopped her. "NO NEED, WE GOT A PRIVATE TABLE HERE. JUST FOLLOW ME!" They had to shout because of the incredibly loud music. They heard Inuyasha nonetheless and followed him towards the upper level of the club. Their table was a VIP table and the seats were nice and cushiony. Even the music seemed less loud where they sat.

"So you wanna explain how you got out of the limousine after us?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed. He had a scowl on his face but Kagome noticed a look of amusement in his eyes. "It was Sango's idea!" Both Kagome and Rin shouted. Sango gave them a dark look. "Thanks a lot girls."

Miroku sat closer to Sango and slipped an arm around her shoulders. Sango looked at him suspiciously but stayed still. "Why my lovely Sango! How**did** you ladies get in the limousine anyway?"

"Well we got here about ten minutes before you guys… And the line was so long… And when we saw a limousine driving by, we decided to sneak in from the other side and come out with you guys so the bouncer would think we'd be with you. Thus, getting us into the club no problem without waiting in that monstrous line!"

Miroku chuckled. "Not bad… Not bad at all…"

SLAP!

"PERVERT!"

Sango immediately stood up and walked to sit between Rin and Kagome. Inuyasha laughed at his friend's misfortune. Kagome had to giggle at it too but mostly; it made her smile to hear Inuyasha laugh. When she looked at him, he caught her looking at him and they were lost in each other's stare.

The others noticed and silently agreed with a nod of their heads to slip out of the table.

Rin and Sango headed towards the bar for a drink while Miroku followed them like a lost puppy.

It wasn't until a while after their friends had left that Inuyasha and Kagome noticed that they were alone. A blush crept up to Kagome's cheek at the realization. Inuyasha turned slight pink at the thoughts running across his mind. He also noticed what she was wearing just then.

Kagome was wearing a red halter that exposed her belly button, revealing her pierced naval and a black mini skirt that reached mid-thigh. It hugged her curves just right and revealed her long legs. Finally, she had on matching black boots that was tight around her leg, almost reaching to her knees. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a few strands hanging down to frame her face. Light, natural makeup was visible on her face and a small amount of jewelry.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to stare at her. _Daamn… She's drop-dead gorgeous!_ He was surprised to see her naval pierced but found it sexy on her. _When did she get her belly button pierced? It's HOT!_ His eyes traveled lower and he admired her nice, slim legs. He was starting to get turned on by just staring at her and almost whined.

* * *

Kagome was checking out Inuyasha, unaware that he was doing the same thing. _Oh gosh… Inuyasha… He's hot… _She blushed at the thought.

Inuyasha was wearing black, baggy jeans with a silver chain hanging off his pocket. He had on a tight red muscle shirt that showed off his muscles nicely. He wore a black button down shirt over the muscle shirt, teasing anyone staring at his abs. On top of his head, he wore a black bandana that covered his hanyou ears.

Kagome was almost drooling at the sight of him. It was then that Inuyasha noticed her staring at him and he smirked. "Like what you see wench?" He teased.

Kagome snapped out of the thoughts and shook her head, embarrassed at being caught red-handed. Crossing her arms, she retorted, "I could ask you the same thing Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed, realizing she knew he was staring at her too. He looked away and mumbled an apology. Kagome giggled. "No need to apologize Inuyasha… By the way… You look nice…" A tiny blush formed once more. Inuyasha kept the heat in his face back and smirked. "I could say the same about you wench, but 'nice' would be an understatement."

_…You're downright fuckin sexy_, Inuyasha thought.

Kagome smiled. "I bet Miroku, Sango, and Rin left on purpose…" She started.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, probably." He looked over at her and she looked somewhat nervous. But why? "So… You wanna dance wench? Or do you not know how?" He smirked when Kagome snapped her head up with a new fire in her eyes. To his much surprise, she smirked at him. Kagome **SMIRKED** at **HIM**. She stood up and dusted her skirt. She looked down on him and said, "Come on dog-boy, let's dance."

Inuyasha stood up also with a mischievously sparkle in his eyes and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

* * *

A song with a fast rhythm started to play as Inuyasha and Kagome appeared onto the dance floor. Inuyasha immediately started to dance and smirked at Kagome as if daring her to challenge him. Kagome wasn't intimidated the tiniest bit. In fact, as soon as she started to move her body to the beat of the song, Inuyasha's eyes grew wide in surprise.

She moved in perfect rhythm and grace. She started to gain the attention of other guys surrounding them. They all had the look of desire and lust in their eyes. Even Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way her body moved, it was like he was under a spell.

_Damn, when did she learn to dance like that?_

Instinctively, a low growl rumbled in his chest when another guy took his chance to go behind Kagome to dance with her. Jealousy ran threw Inuyasha as he watched the enticing girl dancing with another man. The demon in him screamed for him to take back what was his. _Mine…_

Slowly and skillfully, he got closer to Kagome and practically yanked the other guy off of her and took his spot in a split second that she didn't notice. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her a big closer to him possessively and glared at any other guy that was staring at the still dancing girl.

The song changed yet again and Kagome flowed with the music. She put her hands behind her dance partner's head. She didn't even realize she was dancing with Inuyasha until they got closer and he whispered in her ear huskily, "You win Kagome…"

Eyes widening without stopping, Kagome huffed out, "Inuyasha?"

"Keh, who else would it be wench?"

Kagome smirked at his normal attitude and stayed quiet and just continued to dance against him. She decided to tease him a big and grinded against him harder. She knew she got him when he took a sharp breath and tightened his hold of her, pulling her even closer if possible.

They were both breathing heavily and were relieved when the song finally stopped and a slower one played.

Kagome stopped and turned around to face Inuyasha. He didn't seem as tired as she was, but he was still breathing a little harder than normal. _Probably his hanyou blood_, she thought.

Inuyasha stared at her face and found it extremely attractive the way sweat glistened her face, the way her eyes were shining brightly with emotion, and the way her bangs were framing her face perfectly. Her chest heaved as she breathed in and out.

He smirked. "Are you tired yet wench?"

She knew he was challenging her again. She smiled big and retorted back. "Bring it on dog-boy!"

Kagome was taken by surprise when suddenly Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. That's when she realized a slow song was playing.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

Kagome almost laughed. He had the cutest look on his face that she just couldn't resist. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to dance slowly to the music.

"When you said you'd see me again soon, I didn't know it was this soon… What a coincidence huh?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagome giggled and content filled her as she laid her head against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha immediately tightened his hold of her and pulled her closer, resting his cheek on top of her head.

* * *

From somewhere else, three people were spying on the lovely dancing 'couple'.

"Awwwww… They look sooo cute!" Rin squealed. Sango agreed excitedly. "I know! We just **HAVE** to get those two together!"

"I agree with you there Sango dearest. It's quite obvious that they like each other. Except to them at least…"

"You're right. We have to get them to admit that they like each other somehow…" Sango trailed off.

"I know!" Rin exclaimed. "How about a blind date?"

Sango smiled mischievously. "Excellent! And how about… We leave them here tonight so Inuyasha would have to give Kagome a ride home!"

"Ah but my lovely Sango, Inuyasha was my ride!" Miroku complained.

Sango hit Miroku on the head and he winced. "Rin and I will take you home Miroku so stop whining!"

They continued to bicker and Rin smiled, knowing their real feelings towards the other. Slowly and quietly, she eased away from them just as the three of them had earlier, to leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone. _They'll call me when they've ready to leave… _And with that thought, she headed to the bar again. _The bartender was cute… But not like my Sesshomaru-sama!_

Sango and Miroku finally stopped bickering and noticed a certain bubbly girl missing. "Hey where did Rin go?" Sango questioned.

"Hmm, I'm not sure… I think she left us…"

Sango looked to kill. _I can't believe she let me alone with this pervert!_

"Sango?"

At her name, she snapped her head towards Miroku's direction and looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Would you like to dance?"

She was caught off at his question and dumbly nodded her head.

* * *

Kagome sighed happily as she danced in Inuyasha's arms. _This is perfect… But… I wonder what it means… Does he like me like I like him? Sigh… Probably not… He's just… Being nice that's all… So don't get your hopes up Kags…

* * *

_

Inuyasha heard the content sigh coming from the raven-haired girl and couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head at the moment. _I wonder… If she likes me as much as I like her… Hell I'm in fuckin love with this wench… Beautiful… Sexy… Wench… Sigh, Kagome… If only you knew…_ Without realizing it, Inuyasha's arms pulled her closer to him and he took a deep breath of her scent. _Kami, she smells so good…

* * *

_

When Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms pulling her closer, she lifted her head and met his gaze. She blushed but didn't look away. They were lost in each other's eyes.

Kagome shuddered. _He has the most beautiful golden eyes…_

Unaware of their actions, they leaned closer and closer…

Just as their lips were about to touch, someone interrupted them. "Higurashi?"

The spell broken, Kagome jumped back and Inuyasha let her go. Kagome turned around and stifled a groan when she saw the brown-haired man in front of her. She walked back a step and bumped into Inuyasha's chest. She heard a slight growl coming from him but ignored it. Putting on a smile, she addressed the one who called her.

"Hojo! Hi!"

Hojo smiled widely back at her but then noticed Inuyasha behind her. "Higurashi what are you doing here? And…" Realization dawned on him. "Is that? Inuyasha? I thought he moved. What are you doing with him Kagome, I thought he was a jerk to you!"

Kagome felt a headache coming on. "It's all right Hojo… Inuyasha and I are friends now… Sango, Rin, and I came to the club and saw Miroku and Inuyasha here so we decided to just hang out for the night together…"

"Oh… I thought you were… Dating Kouga…" Hojo started.

Kagome winced at the memories rushing back to her. "Kouga and I aren't going out anymore Hojo…"

Hojo looked happy for a second before looking slightly glum again. "So… Does that mean you're going out with Inuyasha now? I mean, since you guys seem pretty close right now…"

A blush appeared on Kagome's face. "Oh! No! We're just friends!"

For some reason, as soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. She felt Inuyasha stiffen and take a small step back.

Hojo looked happier. "Oh really? So um… Do you wanna… Dance or something?"

Inuyasha realized this 'Hobo' guy liked Kagome and he was hurt when she said they were just friends. But then again… It was the truth… But it still hurt. He was about to turn around and leave when he felt someone tug on his wrist. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" He didn't even turn around but freed his wrist from her grasp. "Bar for a drink." Then, he left her alone with Hojo.

* * *

Kagome sadly watched him leave. _Inuyasha… Don't leave… I'm sorry…_ She turned around to face Hojo. "I-I'm sorry Hojo… But I think I should go… I'll um… See you later?" Without even waiting for a reply, she hurried to where Inuyasha left.

Hojo looked dejected. _She must like Inuyasha from the way she was staring at him when he left… Lucky bastard… If he hurts her…

* * *

_

Inuyasha arrived at the bar and ordered a root beer. He didn't feel like drinking any alcohol that night so a root beer was his next choice. When he felt someone plump down on the seat next to him, he was surprised to hear Kagome's voice echoing in his ear.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked. She didn't want him to be upset with her. They were having a good time until Hojo had to come and ruin it. She looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers.

Inuyasha looked to his right at her and noticed her head was down. He suddenly felt bad for making her upset thinking he was upset with her. _Well, I am, but she doesn't need to know that._

"You didn't do anything wench. I was just thirsty."

Kagome gazed up at him and knew he was lying but didn't press on it. Suddenly, she yawned and felt kind of drained. Inuyasha noticed and looked concerned. "Are you okay Kagome? Are you tired? Do you wanna go home?"

Kagome smiled at his concerned voice. "Yeah, I guess I'm a little tired… I should call Sango and Rin. Hold on a second."

What the two of them didn't know was that Sango, Rin, and Miroku had already left the club.

When Kagome opened her cell phone, she had voice mail from Sango.

_'Hey Kags, it's Sango. Rin and I left already with Miroku because we were getting tired. We dropped off Miroku so you better catch a ride with Inuyasha. Bye, we love you!'_ Click.

Kagome sweatdropped. "Looks like they left us here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't look surprised. "Figures. So come on." He stood up and waited for her. She only gave him a puzzled look. "Don't you want me to take you home? It's kinda dangerous to walk around the streets in the middle of the night. Especially with what you're wearing."

Kagome frowned at the last statement but realized he didn't mean it as an insult. "All right."

The two of them left the club and went outside. Kagome suddenly shivered because of the cold air. Inuyasha noticed and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. She looked at him gratefully. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"Keh, you need it more than I do."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance but smiled anyway.

Soon, a black limousine drove by and stopped in front of them. Inuyasha opened the doors for Kagome and waited for her to get in. Kagome was awed by the inside of the limo. It was definitely spacious and cozy. Sleep was getting to her as she looked out the window. It claimed her a minute later and her head rolled until it met with Inuyasha's shoulder. He blushed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

The driver smiled at the picture. _She is the one for Master Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl with a small smile on his face. _I love you Kagome…

* * *

_

Fifteen minutes later, they had arrived at Kagome's apartment. Inuyasha hated to wake her but he softly shook her shoulders. "Hey, wake up wench…"

Kagome stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Huh?" She was met with his usual smirk. "We're at your apartment wench."

"Oh. Okay."

When she got out of the limo, he stepped out with her. She lost her footing and almost tripped if it wasn't for Inuyasha who caught her. "Oh! Thanks Inuyasha…"

"Keh. You should watch it wench… I might not bet here next time to catch you when you fall…"

Hearing the familiar words from years ago made her smile. "Right."

When they got to the front door, they stopped. Kagome turned around to face him. She took off the jacket and handed it back to him. "Thank you Inuyasha… I had a lot of fun tonight…" _Ah, stupid! You sound like you guys just went out on a date or something!_ Kagome mentally kicked herself.

Inuyasha blushed when she said that. This moment made him feel like they just got back from a date or something. "Me too…" _Idiot, is that all you can say?_

Kagome smiled and it made his heart race. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

When she didn't get a reply from him, she noticed he was staring at her; again. His eyes traveled from her eyes down to her lips. She followed his gaze and blushed. Smiling, she leaned up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

When she was about to touch her lips to his cheek, she didn't expect it when he suddenly turned his face so that his lips met hers. Her eyes widened in shock but didn't pull back. Slowly, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly wrapped around her waist.

The kiss ended all too soon and Kagome immediately missed the warmth he gave her. Inuyasha was reluctant to pull away. "Wow…" He breathed.

Kagome was flushed and didn't know what to say. She was shocked nonetheless. She smiled at him once more and without giving it a thought, she leaned up again and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then ran inside her apartment door.

Inuyasha stood there dazed and had no idea what had just happened until he heard the door close. He was speechless. He stood in front of her door for another few seconds and then retreated back to his limo.

Behind the door, Kagome slid down onto the floor and leaned against the door. She traced her lips with her finger and a smile crept onto the face. _It was just like… Our first kiss…_

In the limo, Inuyasha was still on cloud 9. _I can't believe… Kami I love her…_ He let a playful smile appear on his face as he continued to think about the girl he fell for. _That was heaven…_

_

* * *

_

Ah! I'm so so so sorry for making you guys wait! You have every right to be mad! I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer! I hope you guys liked it! RR please!


	9. All I Do

From Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 9 – All I Do

* * *

_Last Time_

_Inuyasha stood there dazed and had no idea what had just happened until he heard the door close. He was speechless. He stood in front of her door for another few seconds and then retreated back to his limo._

_Behind the door, Kagome slid down onto the floor and leaned against the door. She traced her lips with her finger and a smile crept onto her face. _It was just like… Our first kiss…

_In the limo, Inuyasha was still on Cloud 9. _I can't believe… Kami I love her… _He let a playful smile appear on his face as he continued to think about the girl he fell for. _That was heaven…

* * *

One week after the club, "Heaven".

The silver-haired hanyou lay on his back on his king-sized bed. The only thoughts in his head were of Kagome, the girl who stole his heart. He grabbed a pillow near by and threw it above his head and then caught it. He kept throwing it and catching it, with images of Kagome filling his mind. Suddenly, he sat up and shook his head. "I can't stop thinking about her," he murmured to himself. Getting up to get a glass of water, he trotted off to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Inuyasha was about to drink his water; when all of a sudden, the phone rang. Thinking it was Kagome; he rushed to get the phone, almost tripping in the process. Finally, he picked up the phone with enthusiasm. "Hello?"

"Oh Inuyasha!" A high-pitched voice was heard. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you!"

Inuyasha knew immediately who it was and growled over the phone. "SHUT UP MIROKU! I SWEAR IF I WAS THERE RIGHT NOW I'D—"

"Whoa there buddy! No need for threats, I was only joking man. I mean, I didn't know you were so 'sensitive' about that my dear friend. I know how you're in love with her and everything but—"

"MONK! WHEN DID I EVER SAY THAT!"

"Oh please Inuyasha. It's so obvious by the way you stare at her and the way you blush every time she—"

Inuyasha turned red when Miroku kept talking and he knew it was true. But he wasn't about to admit it now; especially to a certain monk. "I DO NOT YOU STUPID MONK! That's how YOU are when SANGO is around!"

"Ah lovely Sango! She is the most beautiful woman in this worl—"

"Just shut up! Why'd you call me anyway? You're bothering me!"

Inuyasha heard a chuckle on the other end. "No need to be so rude Inuyasha. Anyways! The reason I was calling! You see there's this fair tonight… And I think we should ask the ladies if they'd like to join us tonight!"

Inuyasha fell silent. _A fair? Wasn't Kagome talking about a fair a few days ago?_ Knowing his answer, he growled into the phone. "Keh, whatever."

Miroku, having known Inuyasha since many, many years, took it as a yes. "All right Inuyasha! I'll call the lovely Sango and you can call Lady Kags! Bye!"

Inuyasha hung up before the click was even heard. _Call Kagome… Call Kagome…_ He headed back to his bedroom and sat on the bed. He was about to reach for the phone that was near when something stopped him from doing so.

His radio was on and a certain song caught his attention.

_Wassup  
How you doin'?  
I've been seeing you from across the room  
And you know, I just need your attention for a few minutes  
Is that cool with you?  
Yeah? 'ight  
Check it  
Listen_

_I can't wait to get to school each day  
And wait for you to pass my way  
And bell starts to ring  
An angel starts to say, "hey that's the girl for you  
So what are you gonna do"  
Hey little girl  
I love you so (whoa whoa)_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the lyrics.

_All I do is think of you  
Day and night (that's all I do)  
I can't get you out my mind  
Think about (all the time)  
All the time_

_You won't believe_, Inuyasha thought.

_I begin to take the long way home  
Just so I can be alone  
To think of how to say  
That my heart is here to stay  
Hey I'm in love with you  
I think the world of you  
So won't you please, please be mine  
I want…_

_All I do is think of you (baby)  
Day and night (all the time every night and day)  
I can't get you out my mind (my mind)  
Think about (think about you all the time)  
All the time  
_  
_You know what girl?  
I'm in love  
I can say it, yeah I ain't scared I'm in love  
People tell me I'm too young to be in love  
I know what I'm feeling  
And this is real  
I don't know what it is  
But I can't stop thinking about you  
I think about you all the time_

_All I do is think of you (baby)  
__Day and night (day and night baby ohh)  
__I can't get you out my mind (I can't get you out, I don't want you out, I just want you in my life)  
__Think about  
__All I do is think of you (all I do is think, about you day and night I can't even sleep)  
__Day and night (without you in my life)  
__I can't get you out out my mind  
__Think about (all the time)  
__All the time_

_All I do is think of you  
__Morning when I rise, when I sleep at night  
__Day and night  
__I can't get you off my mind (I can't get you out… my mind)  
__All I do is think of you (ohhh)  
__Day and night  
__I can't get you out my mind (I don't want to)  
__Think about (everything in my life)  
__All the time_

The song faded away and Inuyasha still sat on his bed, thinking. _Wow… That's exactly how I felt during high school… And I still do… I can't get her out of my mind… Keh! I should just call her._

Inuyasha finally reached for his phone and slowly dialed her number she gave to him a while ago.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri—_

"Hello?" A soft voice said.

"…H-Hey." _Stop acting like an idiot!_ Inuyasha scolded himself.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kagome sounded confused because she didn't recognize the number on the caller id.

"It's me wench." _Ah, whatever. Just act normal…_

At the last word, Kagome smiled. "Oh, hi Inuyasha! Why are you calling?"

Inuyasha was about to cross his arms when he realized he was holding the phone. "Keh."

Kagome giggled at his attitude. "All right, all right. Well if there's nothing you need I kind of have to go Inuyasha… Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Wait, don't go!" _Great, nice save. You know you really need to shut up. Keh, I _AM _you._

"Hm? What is it?"

Suddenly, Inuyasha looked down at his feet nervously. _Why should I be nervous? I'm just asking her to go to the fair… With me…_ "Um do you… Do you wanna go to the fair? Tonight?"

Kagome paused. Then she giggled. "Are you asking me on a date Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed, glad that no one was there to see it. "N-No wench… Like… Just to… Hang… Miroku is asking Sango too… So it'd be… Us four…"

He heard a soft sigh on the other end and wondered why.

"Sure Inuyasha. I'd love to go. But I have to go now… Sango and I are going to the mall. How about we meet you boys at the fair tonight around six?"

"Keh, whatever."

"Okay, bye Inuyasha." Then, she hung up.

Inuyasha didn't hang up until the annoying dial tone was heard. _Why did she sound kind of disappointed? Did she… Wanted it to be like a date? But why would she want that? It's not like she likes me… More than as a… Friend… Pathetic hanyou… I'm lucky she even considers me a friend of hers. But that's one thing I love about her… She has the biggest and kindest heart in the world…_

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he ran to his bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"So Inuyasha asked you too huh?" Sango asked her best friend. She and Kagome were walking around the mall. They've been there for a few hours and each held a few bags.

"Yeah… He sounded kind of… I don't know, like nervous or something. At first, that is. But yeah, he just asked if I wanted to go with him and… Miroku was asking you too. I told him we'd meet the boys at the fair around six." Kagome walked alongside her friend with her shopping bags.

"That's funny Kags because I told Miroku the same thing! That'd we would just meet the boys there at six!" Sango laughed at the irony. Kagome laughed too and replied, "Hey you know what they say… Great minds think alike!"

The two friends walked around some more before deciding to go back to their apartment to get ready. It was already 4:30.

At their apartment, they each showered and got dressed. At the mall, they had bought a new outfit just for that night.

Sango came out of her room in form-fitting denim shorts and a hot pink tube top. She wore a three quarters sleeve jean jacket over her tube top. She had on matching hot pink flip-flops and a hot pink belt. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a ribbon and her makeup was matched with her outfit: Pink eye shadow, slight blush, and pink lip gloss. All in all, she looked cute and she knew it.

Sango grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse and waited on the couch for Kagome to come out.

A few minutes later, Kagome hurried out of her room and went to the living room to find Sango. She grabbed her Coach purse and met her friend on the couch.

Like Sango, Kagome was wearing form-fitting denim shorts but with a different design. The raven-haired beauty had a deep red halter-top that wrapped around her body in just the right way. She wore a midriff denim jacket over. Kagome also had on flip-flops and a belt that matched her halter. Her hair was let down and her makeup had the natural look with a light shade of lip gloss.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled, giving the other thumbs up. "You look so cute Kags!" Sango squealed. Kagome laughed and complimented her as well. "So do you! You look hot! Miroku will just DIE!"

Sango scowled and crossed her arms. "Hey I could say the same about Inuyasha! He'll probably end up staring at you all night. Poor kid won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Sango pretended to feel pity by shaking her head side to side. Kagome blushed but had to giggle.

Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. "Hey Sango, where's Rin? I haven't seen her like all day…"

Sango's smile disappeared and a thoughtful expression came onto her face. "You know Kagome… I haven't seen her either… Maybe she left to go to her new job like really early… Hmm, I think I remember her telling me she was leaving at seven in the morning… But I can't really remember…"

Kagome frowned. "Should we try calling her? To tell her that we might not be home when she comes back… I want her to come with us though!"

Sango nodded. "Me too Kagome!"

Just then the phone rang. "You get the phone Kags and I'll call Rin!" Sango shouted.

Kagome hurried to get the phone as it continued to ring. Just before the fourth ring, she picked up the phone with a pant. "…Hello?"

"Wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the single "greeting". "Hello to you too Inuyasha."

On the other end, Inuyasha blushed and tried not to hit Miroku for making faces at him. "Listen, it's almost six. How about the stupid monk and I pick you girls up? Like in about ten minutes?"

"Aw, that's so sweet Inuyasha! Sure, you guys can come over anytime because we're ready."

Kagome could hear Miroku in the background but couldn't decipher what he was saying. It was mumbling to her.

* * *

"Awww you're so red Inuyasha! What's she saying to you?"

Inuyasha growled low and punched Miroku, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Kagome heard a thump and got puzzled. "Um, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah fine. We'll be there in less than five."

"All right. Bye, see you soon!"

Kagome hung up and shook her head. She headed over to Sango who looked annoyed at the phone. "Are you okay Sango?"

Sango pouted at her friend and shut her cell phone. "I've been trying to call Rin's cell phone forever! But she won't pick up… I left a message though and to call one of our cell phones back. What is up with that girl? Do you think it has something to do with Inuyasha's supposedly hot half-brother?"

Kagome heard the teasing in her voice and she laughed. "We won't know until she tells us Sango, so stop trying to guess. Anyways, that was Inuyasha who called and he said that they were picking us up in less than fiv—"

_Ding Dong_

Kagome jumped at the unexpected sound. "Oh! That must be them. Wow, that was really quick…"

Kagome and Sango grabbed their purses and hurried to answer the door. They opened the door to reveal the two awaiting guys.

Miroku was the first to speak. "My, my Lady Kagome! You look beautiful! And my lovely Sango! Might I say you look absolutely ravishing tonight! But of course you look beautiful everyday but—"

Sango rolled her eyes and walked out of the door. "Save it monk." She walked off and Miroku followed her like a puppy. "But my lovely—" His voice droned out as they walked further on.

* * *

Sango tried not to let a blush rise when she noticed Miroku's outfit. It was casual but it was perfect. He had on dark baggy jeans and a loose deep purple polo.

* * *

Kagome sweatdropped as their friends disappeared down the hall. She was trying to avoid eye contact with a certain hanyou but as she trailed her gaze upwards, she noticed the bright golden eyes staring right at her.

Both blushed and immediately turned their heads. Kagome could feel her heart thumping louder and felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _Stupid, stupid stupid! You make it so obvious! Just… Calm down… Ah, but he looks so sexy in his outfit…_

Inuyasha had his shiny silver hair down like usual but it seemed silkier than normal. There was also a dark red bandana on his head like always. Like Miroku he had on dark baggy jeans and also a polo that was a very dark shade of red. He had a silver chain around his neck that glistened in the hallway lights.

Kagome finally remembered to close the door behind her. As she was locking it, Inuyasha was trying to keep his demon blood in control.

_Gah, why does she have to look so... So... Seductive... Damn, she's hot..._

_DROP DEAD GORGEOUS_, his mind screamed. _Hell yeah._

When Kagome finally turned around she gave him a bright smile that just tempted him to just kiss her right there. It was very tempting, but he didn't want to risk anything and held his urges back. He smiled back at her and spoke up. "Uh… You look… You look really nice… I mean hot! No, I mean pretty! Uh… Um… I mean…" He stuttered. _SHIT! Look what you did now baka!_

Kagome blushed a deep red at Inuyasha's outbursts. But she let out a small giggle at the expression on his face. He looked strained but had a cute pout he probably didn't even know he had.

Inuyasha lifted his head when he heard her giggle and he blushed as well. He crossed his arms and tried not to show his embarrassment. "Keh, what are you giggling about wench?"

Kagome continued to giggle and started to walk down the hall only to have Inuyasha hurry after her. He slowed down his pace right beside her and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

They walked alongside each other in comfortable silence. Then, Inuyasha spoke up. "So…"

Kagome tilted her head at him. "So…?"

Suddenly, he smirked. "Aren't you gonna admit you were ogling at me earlier?"

His words processed through to her and she blushed a beet red. "I was NOT ogling! You are so full of yourself Inuyasha!" She pretended to be angry and walked a little bit faster. Inuyasha almost laughed. He knew she was only joking. He loved it when she was mad though. She looked so cute with a pout on her face.

They finally got to the car and Kagome didn't see Sango or Miroku anywhere. "Inuyasha? Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"Oh that… Miroku and I came in different cars. He drove his and I drove mine. We just kinda left out own apartments and decided to pick you girls up so yeah… They must have left already…"

_Wow, so much for hanging out with the four of us,_ Kagome thought. _But why am I complaining? I get to be with Inuyasha for the whole night!_ She felt giddy as she slid into Inuyasha's car.

It was a convertible and the top was open because the night was the perfect weather. It wasn't hot or cold and the breeze as they drove by felt like heaven. Kagome enjoyed watching the scenery pass by.

* * *

Inuyasha was trying to concentrate on the road but couldn't help but to take quick glances to his right at the one he loved. He loved how her hair was blowing in the wind and it made her look even more enticing than she already was. The calm expression on her face gave him tranquility also and he focused his attention more on the road.

Not a moment later, Inuyasha heard soft humming coming from the girl next to him. He wasn't sure what she was humming but it sounded angelic in his ears. He smirked. "Care to sing louder wench? I can't hear you."

Kagome yelped and looked to her left surprised. "I didn't know you could hear me at all! I'm sorry I probably sound horrible!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No it wasn't horrible… I liked it…" Then he reached over and turned on the radio. He was surprised when the same song from earlier that morning was playing again.

_You know what girl?  
__I'm in love  
__I can say it, yeah I ain't scared I'm in love  
__People tell me I'm too young to be in love  
__I know what I'm feeling  
__And this is real  
__I don't know what it is  
__But I can't stop thinking about you_

_I think about you all the time  
All I do is think of you (baby)  
Day and night (day and night baby ohh)  
I can't get you out my mind (I can't get you out, I don't want you out, I just want you in my life)  
Think about  
All I do is think of you (all I do is think, about you day and night I can't even sleep)  
Day and night (without you in my life)  
I can't get you out out my mind  
Think about (all the time)  
All the time_

Inuyasha started to feel nervous. _Why did this song have to come on now!_

Kagome listened to the song. When it was over, she commented, "I liked that song. It was very cute."

"Keh."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his usual response to everything.

They spent the next fifteen minutes just listening to the radio before finally arriving at the fair. When they were in line for tickets, Kagome's cell phone rang. It was Sango. "Hey Kags are you and Inuyasha here yet?"

"Yeah Sango we're in line right now for tickets. When did you get here?"

"Miroku and I got here like half an hour ago! What were you guys doi—"

SLAP

"PERVERT!"

Kagome sweatdropped at her friend's misfortune. "Anyways I gotta go. I have to make sure the stupid pervert doesn't get too close to me. See you later Kagome!" She hung up as soon as the last word left her.

Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Inuyasha. "I heard everything wench. That monk will die one day from all those slaps Sango gives him. I don't get how he can stand it so often…"

Kagome giggled. "It's so obvious they like each other Inuyasha. Can't you tell?" Before giving him a chance to answer her, Kagome hurried towards the front of the line because it moved much quicker.

"H-Hey!" Inuyasha shouted after her, running.

Inuyasha and Kagome were finally at the ticket booth. Before Kagome had a chance to ask for a ticket, Inuyasha beat her to it and spoke into the small communicator mike. "Two tickets," he simply stated.

Kagome looked bewildered at him and titled her head to the side.

Inuyasha handed in a twenty and received the two tickets. He walked on ahead but stopped and looked back at Kagome, who still stood there. "Aren't you coming wench?" He smirked and turned around to walk off again.

Kagome returned from her dazed world and hurried to catch up to Inuyasha. When she got to him, she had to question, "Why did you do that Inuyasha?"

He didn't even turn to look at her, but kept walking. "Do what?"

Kagome tried to catch up with Inuyasha's rather quick pace and answered, "Why did you pay for my ticket?"

Inuyasha sighed, exasperated. "You talk too much wench."

"I do not! And besides, I'm only asking one simple question. You didn't have to buy me a ticket Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha finally stopped and turned around to face the red-faced girl. He avoided eye contact with her and kind of looked around. "Is it that hard to believe for me to do something nice? Do you have to ask for a reason? Maybe I just… Wanted to. Keh, but here's your ticket anyway." Inuyasha scowled and held out a ticket for her.

Kagome, still surprised, timidly reached out and took the ticket. As soon as she did however, Inuyasha started to briskly walk away again. Kagome shook out of her state and ran after the hanyou. "Inuyasha, wait!" She caught up him again and held onto his arm so he wouldn't walk off again.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha… I didn't mean to hurt you or anything… I guess I was just kind of… Surprised a bit… But it was really sweet of you though… So, thanks." She reached up to his face and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha turned a bright red and faced away from her. "Keh, whatever wench. Let's just go." And so the two walked next to each other to wherever their feet took them.

About half an hour later, Inuyasha and Kagome spotted Sango and Miroku near a big crowd. They passed through the crowd and reached their friends. "Sango, Miroku!" Kagome shouted.

Sango and Miroku turned at the sound of their names being called and saw Kagome and Inuyasha coming towards them. Then, Sango got an idea.

"Hey Kags! It took you two a while to get here huh?" Without waiting for a reply, Sango grabbed onto Kagome's arm and dragged her elsewhere where the boys wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Huh, what's wrong Sango?"

Sango gave her friend a big smile. "Nothing's wrong Kagome! But I have an idea! Do you know why there's a big crowd right here?"

Kagome looked puzzled for a second before looking around her. "Oh, this is the stage where people… Sing…" She slowly started to catch onto what her friend was trying to get at.

Sango's grin widened as Kagome started to shake her head no. "Come on Kags! It'll be fun! You have such a beautiful voice! I'm sure Inuyasha would LOVE to hear you sing! Please? Pretty please? For me? If not, then for Inuyasha!"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Sango… I don't know… I'm not that great…"

"Come on Kagome! Just do it and let the audience decide if you're good or not. But personally, I think you're GREAT! Please, please please!"

Kagome groaned at her begging friend. She just couldn't say no to that face. _Agh, the pout got me again!_

Sango laughed in giddy when she saw Kagome slightly nod her head. She grabbed the raven-haired girl's hand and led her to where the stage was.

* * *

"Hey uh… Where are the girls?" Inuyasha asked his friend.

Miroku had a knowing look on his face and pretended he didn't know anything. "I think I heard Sango say something about hearing someone sing on stage. Come on Inuyasha, let's go check it out."

Inuyasha looked doubtful but crossed his arms with a scowl on his face anyway. "Keh, fine, let's go." He wondered where Kagome was but didn't ponder on it as Miroku hurried through the crowd.

* * *

I appreciate everyone who reviewed! And I'm so glad so many people like my story! Sorry I take such a long time updating!

So until the next time! RR please!


	10. Remember The Song

From Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 10 – Remember The Song

* * *

_Last Time_

_"Hey uh… Where are the girls?" Inuyasha asked his friend._

_Miroku had a knowing look on his face and pretended he didn't know anything. "I think I heard Sango say something about hearing someone sing on stage. Come on Inuyasha, let's go check it out."_

_Inuyasha looked doubtful but crossed his arms with a scowl on his face anyway. "Keh, fine, let's go." He wondered where Kagome was but didn't ponder on it as Miroku hurried through the crowd.

* * *

_

Inuyasha was grumbling to himself as he followed Miroku through the crowd. "Where did that wench go? We just got here and Sango had to drag her off somewhere…"

His inner youkai sneered at him. _Wanted to be alone with her eh? So did I._

Inuyasha's reply was predictable. _Keh.

* * *

_

"Sing this song, Kagome!" Sango shuffled through the pages in the big book and handed it to her friend.

Kagome looked skeptical. "For You I Will by Monica?"

Sango put on her infamous pout. "Come on Kagome! It's a cute song! And it's one of your favorites!"

Kagome gave in to Sango's pout. How could she say 'no' to that face? Sighing, she nodded and went up to the DJ playing the songs to request it. All the while, she was thinking, _I hope Inuyasha doesn't hear me sing…_

"All right, all right everybody! We got a special little lady up here tonight who'd like to sing you guys a song. Or maybe to a special someone." The DJ winked at Kagome, who blushed.

As the music started to play, Kagome just stood there with the mike, freezing. Sango was already at the front of the stage, motioning with her hands to Kagome that her part was coming on.

Kagome looked around nervously. Finally, a certain silver caught her attention and she seemed to calm down a little. She saw the head turn around to make eye contact and Kagome started to sing, still gazing at the amber eyes.

_When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do.

* * *

_

Inuyasha couldn't help but to stare at the raven-haired goddess on the stage. His eyes pierced through hers and it seemed as if the surrounding crowd wasn't even there and it was just the two of them. He listened to her voice and the lyrics and he couldn't move.

* * *

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will._

The words just flowed out of Kagome's mouth. She didn't break eye contact, even for a split second, with the silver-haired hanyou in the crowd. The corner of her lips turned slightly upward.

_I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe,  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong

* * *

_

Inuyasha was awestruck. He's never heard a voice like hers. He was practically mesmerized and Miroku took a quick look and knew. Miroku then took a glance at Sango nearer to the stage and saw that she was looking at Kagome with pride. He smiled wistfully and then turned his attention to Kagome again.

* * *

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need (I will be..)  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you  
For you I will_

Kagome sang with her heart and poured out her soul. It was the truth. _I'd do anything for you Inuyasha…_

_For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight, oooooh  
For you I will die  
With every breathe, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)  
And I'll have to leave it be

* * *

_

_She's looking at me so intently… Is… Is she… Implying something? B-But… That can't be right… If she's implying anything… It could be like saying she lo— _Inuyasha shook his head out of his thoughts, but he never broke contact with the girl up on stage. But he still couldn't help but to feel something inside of him, hearing her voice; hearing her singing.

* * *

_I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)  
I will go and bring you the moon  
Promise you (Promise you)  
For you I will, I will, I will, I will,_

Kagome noticed the look of confusion on the hanyou's face for a split second. _Oh Inuyasha… If you only knew…_

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need, (Anything you need)  
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)  
I will let you wait for all times  
Promise you (I promise you)  
For you I will (Ooooh)  
I promise you  
For you I will_

As the song faded, the night was silent. Not a millisecond later, the whole place erupted in cheers and applause for her. Whistles were heard throughout the area of the stage and Kagome, blushing, walked down the stage. When she got to the backstage, Sango was already there. As soon as Sango saw her friend stepping down the stairs, she attacked her in a big hug.

"Kagome! You were so awesome! Did you hear everything cheering for you? I absolutely love your voice Kags!"

Frankly, the girl was more excited than Kagome was. But she laughed at her friend's excitement and Sango joined in. Then, Miroku popped out of nowhere and interrupted, "May I join u ladies in your time of hugging one another?"

Sango rolled her eyes but Kagome lightly slapped her friend's shoulder and gave Miroku a hug. Before she knew it, the "cursed" hand found itself on her butt. Before she could respond, a hand came out of nowhere and pulled Miroku off her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MONK!" A voice yelled.

They all turned around and saw a pissed off hanyou. Kagome imagined steam coming out of his ears and giggled.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the laughing girl and scowled. "What's so funny wench?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing, Inuyasha."

"Say Inuyasha…" Miroku interrupted. "How about you sing something now? Since Sango got Kagome to, you should go up there and sing a little somethin' somethin'." Sango quirked an eyebrow but eventually caught on. She added, "Yeah Inuyasha. Go up there and sing something. I'm sure Kagome would like to hear it."

Kagome looked from Sango to Miroku, and back. When she looked to Inuyasha, he had turned red and crossed his arms. Deciding to spare him, she quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him off somewhere. "Come on Inuyasha! Let's go on a ride or something." Turning her head towards her friends, she added, "We'll meet you guys up later! Have fun!"

When they were gone, Miroku looked at Sango with a suggestive look in his eyes. Sango glared at him. "Don't even think about it Miroku."

"Why Sango dear… I don't know what you're talking about! Now come on! How about we go on a ride?" He held out his arm for her and she reluctantly took it.

* * *

Inuyasha was still being dragged by Kagome. While he didn't complain on the inside, he was making a fuss on the outside. "Oi! Let go wench!"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "I just saved you back there Inuyasha. The least you could do is say 'thanks'."

"I didn't ask to be 'saved' as you say."

Kagome looked at him and Inuyasha regretted making a big deal out of it. _Why do I always do that?_ "Kagome…"

Kagome let go of his arm and started to walk by herself. Inuyasha caught up to her in no time and grabbed her wrist. "Kagome, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just hate 'singing' and it just got to me and I took it out on you… Sorry."

Kagome had a surprised look her face. She didn't expect him to apologize to her. She gave him a smile that made him feel all fuzzy inside. "It's okay Inuyasha… But… Why do you hate singing?"

The question made him stop and he had a strange look on his face. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, a scowl appeared on his face once more. "It's nothing. I just don't like it."

Kagome decided to leave it alone for now. Instead, she smiled up at him. "Come on! Let's go on that ride!" She ran towards it, leaving Inuyasha alone.

When he realized where she had run off to, he followed after her. But the memory stayed in his mind.

_Flashback_

_A five-year old Inuyasha walked nearer to a beautiful woman with long, black hair. "Mother?" He asked cautiously. "What are you doing?"_

_The beautiful young woman turned around to face her son. She smiled sweetly at him and held out her arms towards him. Inuyasha quickened his steps and fell into her embrace. "I was singing Inuyasha… Would you like to hear a song?"_

_Inuyasha looked up at her with big, innocent eyes and nodded. "Yes, please."_

_Inuyasha's mother sang a sweet melody and Inuyasha's eyes started to drift into sleep. "Inuyasha?"_

_His eyes fluttered. "Yes, Mother?" He replied softly._

_"Remember this song Inuyasha… Your father sang it to me and asked me to remember it… Sing it for the girl you love one day… Remember…" And she continued to sing the sweet melody as Inuyasha started to fall asleep._

_End Flashback_

"Mother…" Inuyasha whispered softly. He looked ahead and saw Kagome in line and waving at him to hurry up. The saddened look on his face disappeared and he couldn't help but to smile at Kagome's innocence. _I love her Mother… But… The last time I sang that song…_

_Flashback_

_It was freshmen year, a time when Inuyasha really was in love with Kikyo. Although he never showed it around his friends or at school, he was really sweet to her when they were alone._

_It was one of those days when it was just the two of them. Kikyo was trailing kisses down his neck as Inuyasha's hands were on her waist. He finally pulled apart and Kikyo gave him a questioning look. "Kikyo?"_

_Kikyo gave a small smile. "What is it Inu baby?"_

_For some reason, he looked a little nervous. "Uh… Wanna hear a song?"_

_"Can't it wait baby?"_

_Inuyasha's eyes flashed hurt for a split second before returning normal. "Well Kikyo, you know I love you… So I was wondering—"_

_Kikyo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "All right. Go ahead."_

_Inuyasha smiled, a real smile and remembered the sweet melody from his mother. Before it ended however, Kikyo let out a small scoff and attached herself to Inuyasha once more. She whispered in his ear, "That was cute Inuyasha… Now… Where were we?"_

_He had lost his virginity that night and had also found out that she wasn't a virgin to start with. It was also that night when he realized she wasn't in love with him like he was with her. He still stayed with her however, getting used to physical attraction. He had to admit, she was good in bed. But love was lost to him and it was never the reason why he stayed with her._

_End Flashback_

_I was such an idiot. Damn that Kikyo. Heartless bitch._

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome.

"Hurry Inuyasha!"

Grimacing, he let go of his memory and hurried after the girl.

When it was near midnight, Kagome begged Inuyasha to go on the Ferris wheel with her. He gave in after her puppy pout and now she was dragging him inside the wheel seats. In the dark night, bright, flashy lights were seen everywhere.

Suddenly, Kagome and Inuyasha's seat stopped at the very peak of the ride. Just when Kagome was about to speak, the loud thundering noise of fireworks interrupted her.

"Inuyasha look! Fireworks!" She smiled happily.

"I can hear it clear enough wench, thanks." His tone was playful however, and Kagome just grinned back at him.

_Oh wow… This seems so romantic… Watching fireworks with Inuyasha on top of the Ferris wheel…_ She took a quick peek at the hanyou next to her and was surprised when he was staring right back.

The two looked away at the same time, both with a deep blush. Kagome turned her attention back at the fireworks.

Inuyasha's head was wiring with thoughts. _Should I tell her how I feel now? Or is it too soon? Or should I just kiss her?_ Their last kiss still lingered in his mind and he let out a smile.

When Kagome took the risk of glancing at him again, she caught him with a small smile on his face. _He looks so cute…_ "What are you smiling about Inuyasha?" She couldn't help it; she just had to ask.

Inuyasha did a double take and saw her staring at him with a smile of her own. "N-Nothing."

"Really?" Her face came closer to his and Inuyasha was seriously contemplating whether he should kiss her or not. Unconsciously, his head moved nearer towards hers. "Really."

The two of them leaned closer and closer…

Kagome's eyes slowly closed and Inuyasha's, the same.

When their lips touched, the fireworks finale erupted in front of them. But neither noticed because they were too caught up in each other.

Inuyasha slowly nibbled at her bottom lip and lifted his hand to touch her cheek. His other arm slowly wrapped around her waist.

Kagome kissed him back shyly and in return closed her arms around his neck.

Their little moment was suddenly interrupted when they felt their seat moving again.

Kagome was tomato red. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_ She couldn't look in his direction and had her head in the opposite direction, staring out into the dark.

Inuyasha had his head in the opposite direction as well. He blushed deeply at what just happened. _It's not like she rejected you,_ his youkai approached cautiously.

_Still… She could have been just caught up in the moment…_

_Or… She could love you like you love her,_ his youkai suggested.

Inuyasha didn't even think of that. _Nah, I doubt that… But damn that was a good kiss… Does she know she's a good kisser?_

They didn't speak to each other even after getting off the ride. Neither one of them knew what to say. Suddenly, a big white stuffed dog caught his eye in the distance. _I could apologize and win her a stuffed animal…_ Thinking it was an okay idea; he turned around and spoke up.

"Hey uh… Kagome… About earlier…"

Kagome stopped him before he finished his sentence. "You don't have to apologize Inuyasha! I'm uh… I'm not mad or anything…" She shyly lifted her head to meet his gaze. _He has the most amazing amber eyes…_

_See? She's not mad!_

"Oh, uh… So uh… You want me to win you something?"

"Huh?" _That was completely random._

Without answering her, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her to the place where he saw the big dog.

When she saw the prize dog after he let go of her hand, she grinned. "You want to win me a big dog?"

Inuyasha's normal cocky attitude returned. "Keh. Why not? You can play with its ears and not mine."

Kagome giggled at his playful tone. "All right then. Go win me that dog!"

Inuyasha confidently strode over to the game stand and paid the person working there for one ring to toss.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at his confidence. "Only one ring Inuyasha? You're that confident that you only need one ring?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. It's nothing wench. Just watch." And with that, he concentrated on the center bottle and did a little flick of his wrist and tossed his one ring.

He watched as the ring landed at its destination. He turned to see Kagome gaping at him. The person working there was surprised as well.

"Wow, no one's ever done that before! You can pick any prize you want!"

"I want that white dog," Inuyasha answered and pointed to the right. In the next second, he was tossed the stuffed animal. He turned around and walked nearer to Kagome.

"Here you go wench!"

Kagome accepted the stuffed animal with a big smile on her face. "I love it Inuyasha! Thank you! It reminds me of you."

Inuyasha 'kehed' and crossed his arms. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and answered it. It was Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha. It's kinda late so I'm taking Sango to her apartment. Just letting you know."

"All right Miroku. See ya."

After Miroku replied, he hung up and turned to Kagome.

"Miroku's taking Sango home. It's getting kinda late… Do you want me to take you home now?"

Kagome, without meaning to, let out a yawn and blushed. "Oh sorry. I guess I am a little tired. Let's go then."

To her surprise, Inuyasha gently grabbed her hand and walked away, with her following close by. As they were walking, she glanced down at their hands and blushed. She felt him squeeze her hand gently and she looked up to see him smiling at her. A real smile.

She smiled back without saying anything.

* * *

When they were on the rode, Kagome soon feel asleep hugging her big white dog.

Inuyasha spared a glance at her and he smiled. He whispered to himself, "You look like an angel Kagome…"

Kagome stirred a bit but faced her head towards the window. There was a small smile on her face and it made Inuyasha want to caress her cheek. He didn't want her to go so he drove a little bit slower. He could watch her sleep all night.

Unfortunately, they had arrived at Kagome's apartment soon enough. Inuyasha didn't have the heart to wake her up. Instead, he just stared at her.

Without realizing it, he started to softly hum a slow, sweet melody. As he continued, the words started to tumble out of his mouth.

"The stars are shining bright… No wind is blowing tonight… The moon is guiding me with light to help me find my way to you…"

Inuyasha had his eyes closed and didn't notice the slight stir next to him.

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as she heard a soft melody in the night. _Who is that?_ She turned her face and was surprised to see Inuyasha with his eyes closed; singing.

Not wanting to interrupt, she kept quiet and stared at the hanyou with love in her eyes.

"The angels see me through… I'm finding my way to you…"

As he sang in a hushed whispering voice, his eyes slowly opened. Inuyasha was shocked when a bright cerulean blue was staring right back at him.

Suddenly…

"AH!"

Kagome, startled, jumped in her seat. "Inuyasha! Why are you screaming?"

Inuyasha regained his composure and glared at the woman next to him blushing madly. "Wench! How long were you awake!"

"I don't know… Just about now…" She whispered.

Then, the two of them fell silent.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was the first to speak. "That song… I liked it… And… You sang beautifully…"

Inuyasha turned his head so she couldn't see him blushing harder. "Keh. I thought you were asleep…"

Kagome chuckled softly. "Why do you hate singing?"

Inuyasha still didn't turn around to face her. He didn't answer her question but instead changed the subject slightly. "My mother used to sing me that song… She said… She said Father used to sing it for her… She told me to remember it to…" He stopped. _I can't tell her Mother told me to remember it for the girl I loved. It's like telling her I love her!_

_What the hell is wrong with that,_ his youkai interrupted. _Tell her how you feel idiot! _Inuyasha wasn't convinced. I_ don't know…_

"To what Inuyasha?" Kagome's voiced pierced his thoughts.

"Uh… Never mind." He shook his head. "I just… I don't like singing… Don't tell Sango or Miroku about it…"

"I won't," Kagome promised. Kagome wanted to know what he was going to say but she didn't push it. She could tell it was a touchy subject for him and decided to leave it alone. For now.

* * *

As always, I am a slow updater! And I'm so sorry about that! I can't really promise when I'll update again... But I really appreciate you guys who reviewed! by the way. the song inuyasha was singing isn't real. i made it up!  
Glad you like this story! (RRPLEASE)

Til next time!


End file.
